The Perfect BabySitter
by NHFicsOnly
Summary: My story would be based on only Naley. They are college graduates and have a big nice house and have 2 kids. First son named is James Lucas Scott who is 8 years old and a daughter named is Elizabeth who is 6 years old. The lovely parents are busy with the
1. Chapter 1

My story would be based on only Naley. They are college graduates and have a big nice house and have 2 kids. First son named is James Lucas Scott who is 8 years old and a daughter named is Elizabeth who is 6 years old. The lovely parents are busy with their work lives and they want to hire a baby-sitter, Rachel. Rachel becomes the perfect babysitter, but that's not what you think she's really is…so enjoy my story and review please!!

At Scott's house…

In the kitchen, Haley walked downstairs in a nice suit and a nice fancy purse with long heels and saw Nathan reading a newspaper with kids eating their cereal..

"Hi honey!! Good Morning" said Haley with a friendly smile and gave Nathan a peck on the lips and went to hug her children…

"Mom! Can we see our friends after school today, please?"-Liz said

"Oh okay, lucky for you today is Friday so I am going to allow you see your friends but I have to know who are going to pick you up when you are done playing with them, okay..when I am on my way to work I would make a phone call"-Haley

"Yay! Mom! You are the best!"-James said excitedly

"Oh what about me? I thought me taking u to basketball games would make me the best daddy??"-Nathan said with a pout

The kids giggled and Haley gave them a look-a kind of a look for them to finish their breakfast because she doesn't want them to be late for school..

Nathan is a very successful lawyer and could afford almost everything, and they decided to sent their kids to private school with the best education and all the great benefits..

When they started having kids, Haley wanted to stay home to be mom to take care of everything, raising her children, and cook food but years passed by, Haley started to feel like she was bored doing nothing at all because she always wanted to help people who need help since she was a child that was why she was a tutor during her high school and college years that's part of her passion so she told Nathan that she decided to look for a job at Tree Hill High to be a teacher…she can still be a mom when she gets home after work and still be a great teacher too..

So Haley had applied THH and finally got hired just a couple of days ago so today was her first day of being a teacher…

"Well I am a bit nervous about today, not because of my job but whole interview with baby-sitters would be here at 6 so I am nervous about finding the right one since I have never left my kids with someone else while I make my own earnings"-Haley said while her hands were twisting

"Oh come on, Hales I am sure everything would be fine..I am almost positive that we would hire a great baby-sitter who is so desperately to make money for her own benefits..besides it would give us a lot of time alone together, don't you think that would be best news for us"-Nathan said with eyebrows raised and a sexy smirk

"Oh god, that's true especially now I have a new job that we would be very busy with our work lives and no time for each other..so u got a good point there, mister!" –giggled Haley and gave him a peck

"Kids!! Put your bowls in the sink and clean yourself up!! I am leaving now so I can drop you guys off at school on way to my work!! Let's go, turtles!! Go! Go! Go!"-Haley said

Kids were done with breakfast and hugged their dad and kissed his cheek on each side and ran to grab their backpacks and went outside of the house..on the way Haley walked behind them to the car..and left…

Nathan chuckled and got ready to leave with his fancy briefcase and walked out and locked it to his car on way to work…

Lastly but not the least, please please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

The day went by, Haley was exhausted with all the heavy lectures and dealt with a lot of questions thrown at her especially since she was a new teacher so it was natural for kids to ask her to get to know her and to see if she's fit in high school otherwise they would hate her like they did with other teachers…

Haley drove a car on the way and made a phone call to her each kids' friends' parents…

James was done with school and he went to his best friend, Brad and his parents picked him up and drove to their house for fun times…

Elizabeth went to Sheridan's as well for the same reason…

Haley let go of her sigh and looked at her watch…4:45..great an hour and 15 minutes till the interview..what a day to make me tired than I already am!! Haley thought sarcasm..

Nathan was at the meeting and it was close to be over…he was making a presentation about whole case proudly because he knew about everything and always won all the cases…Lucas was also there sitting there and listening to his presentation…when it was done…both Scotts walked out of the meeting board room…

"What a great speech you got there, bro!"-Lucas said proudly and pats his back..

"Thanks lot, bro..well this is not like my first time right, I mean I must have made thousands of times since I got this job so I am used to this though.."-smiles Nathan

"Yeah, I know but what you just said there was a huge case! I mean it was the very first longest case we had ever worked on with a lot of unanswered questions so thanks to you, you finally nailed it and made it closed!! Finally because for one second I thought that we would never get past to this case!"-Lucas said while sighs..

"Yea, I know what you mean…so now it's over, right? I mean we can move on with our lives and enjoy while we can till new cases hit us up, right?"-Nathan said with a smile

"Yea, so…what are your plans for today because I am going to bar for a drink..well I am kind of celebrating that the case is closed so I thought to bring you by to celebrate together since we made it happen, right?"

"Ahh, I would love to do that, but you see Haley and I decided to have a babysitter to take care of everything so tonight is the interview for our new babysitter..believe me or not I would love to go with you than listening to all  
I can take care of kids, house, everything..blah blah" but I have no choice since it's my kids, so you know.."-Nathan said and checked his watch seeing its 4:53..great I better get home now before my wife scolds me for missing the interview!!

"I better get going, so see you tomorrow, okay bro!"-Nathan said while walking toward to the elevator..

"Hey! You better tell me when you are done with interview because I want to know who's going to be your babysitter, alright so bye! Bro"-Lucas said loudly enough for everybody to hear because Nathan was already ahead of him to the elevator..

Haley arrived home and set up everything with interview and drinks and snacks right there on the table..and went to her bedroom to change her clothes to regular ones and put on some make up on and went downstairs to see Nathan arrived through front door and dropped his briefcase by next to him and untie himself..he looked so exhausted as she could tell because she felt same especially on first day…

"Hey Honey! Finally you are home!! I thought u would probably be stuck at the meeting like you always did especially with big cases"-Haley said with a bright smile happy to see her hubby there..

"Hey baby, yea I thought too but I talked fast with everything out in the open so that I could make it to our interview..I wouldn't miss it because it's my kids' lives on the line so I don't want to leave them with a complete stranger, you know.."

"Yeah..so you better get yourself changed before the interview starts…you have about 30 minutes left to get ready! Go!"-Haley practically pushed Nathan up the stairs..while gave him a peck..

The clock strikes to 6:00 pm…the Scotts sit on the coach, waiting for babysitters to arrive…

They heard the doorbell ringing through out the house..Haley stood up and walked to open the door to see the red-hair tall with a great smile on her face acting all innocent and sweet and loving woman in a very causal suit…standing in front of her..

"Hi, are you here for the babysitter interview?"-Haley said sweetly with a bright smile

"Oh yes that's what I am here..thank god because I wasn't too sure if I came to right house, so I guess since you asked then yes I am looking for a job as a babysitter"-Red-head girl smiles sweetly..

"Oh don't worry you are definitely at the right house and right on the time! Perfect! My name is Haley Scott"-Haley said while hands out her hand for her to shake

"Oh Hi Mrs.Scott, my name is Rachel Gattina"-smiles Rachel while shook her hand

"Come in"-Haley said moving the way for her to come in and Rachel came in…and saw Nathan sitting there on the coach waiting for her to come in expectly..

"Oh hi I am Nathan Scott"-he said as he stood up to shake her hand and she did with a sweet smile..

"Have a seat there and help yourself with snacks there..so we are here to question you about your life and experience like you knew that we would do that, right?"-Haley asked just to make sure since she put on the ad on the computer..

Rachel nodded and ate a cookie and drank a coke..when she's done eating..

"Well now let's begin the interview, shall we?"-Haley said while looking at them both

They both nodded and told her to go ahead…"That's easy question for you to answer..Who are you and what's your experience with taking care of children?"

"Ahh, well I should start off my background first to make sure you know who I really am..my name is Rachel Kay Gattina. I grew up in Chicago my whole life there. My parents died when I was 7 years old. Well not that I care so much about them because my dad abused me since I was born but lucky for me someone heard my scream..it was my neighbor who called the cops on my dad and got him arrested and my mom died by a car accident on her way to work because since we didn't have a man in our family so it was just 2 of us together so that's how she got job being a housekeeper. So now I graduated from high school 4 years ago and I haven't touched college yet because of money issues so I am looking for a job that could help me pay off my college tuition when I plan to go to college in the fall. With my experience, when I was moving from foster home to next, I managed to find jobs to take care of my neighbors' kids…so that's my experience with taking care of kids while I was teenager through out my high school years."-Rachel said sweetly with a confidence

Nathan and Haley wided their eyes and were shocked at her statement

"Wow, that's a lot of information you said about yourself..oh! I am so sorry about your loss..you must be really young when you lost your parents like that…"-Haley shows her sympathy and Nathan nodded to agree with her comment

"Oh that's okay..my foster parents were so much sweet and kind people to love me and took me under their wings and took care of everything for me so I am fine..really I am, so thanks for your console"-Rachel said to reassures them with a smile

"Well since you lost your parents and are on your own with no help from anybody to pay for your college so I think this one would be perfect for you.."-smiles Haley

"Oh really? I mean do I get the job? I just want to make sure that I get the job!"-Rachel laughs nervously

"Oh yea you got it! That's what she said"-Nathan said while nodding his head toward Haley..

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you you wont regret this decision!!"-Rachel said happily and hugged both of them

"I am sure that we wont regret our decision, right?"-Haley asked Nathan with a bright smile

"Oh of course not, I am sure the kids would love you already when they see you"-Nathan said confidently

Right on the time, the kids barged in the living room while their friends' parents dropped them off and ran to their parents excitedly..and wanted to share their fun times with their parents about their day..but stopped when they saw a stranger sitting on the chair in front of their parents..

"Speaking of our kids, This is James and Elizabeth"-Haley introduced them to her and the kids waved to her and Rachel smiled at them sweetly and said, "Oh hi kids! I am Rachel Gattina. So you can call me Rachel…I don't mind"

"Oh no I am not a kid! I am a big boy"-James said frown

Haley laughed at his comment and said, "Okay fine she meant to say hi to you both" while shaking her head and rolls her eyes at his comment..

Nathan chuckled and said, "Guess what, Rachel will be your babysitter, so is that cool, huh?"

"Yes!"-the kids said same time because they already felt warmful feeling from the way Rachel looks at them with a great smile and lovingly gesture

"Great, I am glad to know that you both approve the babysitter"-Nathan said and stood up as the time was over for the interview..

Rachel stood up to leave home.. "When will I come by for my first job?" she smiles at them

"Oh umm..how about tomorrow? Is that okay? If that's too soon then maybe we can do next week or something?"-Haley offered

"Oh no no no, that's okay I can do that tomorrow..that's no problem there, I have no other things to do tomorrow so I would rather keep myself busy with the job..so great, see you at.."

"8 am, right on the spot!"-Nathan said to add to her statement..

"Great then..oh I want to thank you both so much for your help and understanding with my situation. You have a such great heart! God bless your kindness gesture!"-She said sweetly and hugs them once again and went to say bye to the kids and walked out of the door..

"Well I guess it worked out so well, doesn't it?-Nathan looked at Haley while holding her in his arms..

"Yes, that's right..how about we celebrate our finally to get our babysitter? I would make mac and chesse for our dinner and then we can have some dessert"-Haley said with sly..

"Oh yeah, I like what you are thinking..so what's stopping you now? Let's go now!"-Nathan said and hits Haley's butt and she giggled and ran to the kitchen to get dinner started and put their kids to beds so that they can have some dessert upstairs in bed..

Rachel walked to the car and sat there.. "Perfect! Since now I have a job, the perfect family image of Scotts wont be last because they wont know whats hitting them!" with a mischievous smirk

Pretty shocking, huh? Please review that would make me post chapter quickly 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning in the bedroom, Haley was sleeping peacefully, as Nathan looked at her lovingly and smiles at how great beauty she has shown in front of him, he always wonders to himself that how could all the other girls who are cheerleaders with some skin showing, always throw themselves at him, but he never found them attractive like he always does with Haley..

He remembers the first day when he met Haley, her eyes and her smile blew him away when she smiled at him and was willingly to tutor him when he had problems with classes...he knew that he wouldn't never graduated high school if he hasn't gone through so much with Haley and he always thanked God every time he spends his time with Haley and their children…

Oh the children, James is the spilt image of Nathan with blue eyes and black hair and is a very athletic..he could play almost everything in sports and he loves it!! Elizabeth is the spilt image of Haley with long curly blond hair with cute brown eyes and always has the best smile that could attract everybody and the girls at school always get jealous of her beauty because she got it from her mom…and she loves to play basketball if she's with her dad and brother, but in school she wouldn't want to play those games, but she loves to sing songs..that's how she got her mom's talent…

Nathan smiles as he was thinking about his kids taking over after their parents and hopes that they would be successful in the future like their parents do now…Haley groaned when she started to wake up and turned her head to see Nathan staring at her..

"Hey…"-Haley said softly

"Hey yourself, Good Morning"-Nathan said as he kissed her passionately

"Oh I thought you are tired from what we did last night and now you still want more to do it in the morning?"-Haley giggled as she kissed him

"Oh I could never get enough of you..heck if I have to do it for rest of my life then it would be in bedroom with you, just only 2 of us"-Nathan said with a sexy smirk

"Nathan! We can't do that..you know that since we have kids in other room and not to mention Rachel is coming in few hours to get here so that we can tell her lists of what to do daily when we go back to work on Monday.."-Haley said hesitantly

"Oh, what a great way to pour cold water on me"-Nathan groans

Haley giggled and took off to grab her robe and went to bathroom.."Since we can't do anything right now but I can compromise you to take a shower with me…before kids wake up…"-Haley said husky

Nathan didn't waste his time as he ran to the bathroom to be with her…

In the kitchen, the kids were eating their pancakes with bacons which Haley cooked them for them and watching cartoon on tv…

The doorbell rang, and Nathan went to open the door to see Rachel smiling at him sweetly and walks in to see Haley…

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Good Morning! I am here on the right time, didn't I?"-Rachel said lovingly

"Good Morning, Rachel, and yes you are definitely on the spot.."-Haley smiles brightly

"So now since I am here, so what do you want me to do everyday while you both are at work..anything..I mean anything you name it I would do it in a heartbeat..that's who I am a very determined worker'-Rachel laughed lightly

"Oh that's good because I am glad to know that you would do that..so here's the list for you to do from Monday through Friday when my husband and I are at work, and here's our cell phone numbers if emergency needed or if you really need some help around the house or with kids, you can call us and we would be right there to help you…so does that sound good to you?"-Haley explains to her…

"Oh none of all, that sounds good to me..actually those lists are pretty easy to me..because that's what I always did with my neighbors' kids when I was a teenager, except driving them to school to pick them up..that's the only thing I haven't done that..but other than that, I can do all of them"-Rachel nodded with a sweetly smile

"Oh good, good! Seems like we got the perfect babysitter, do we?"-Haley looked at Nathan

Nathan nodded to agree with her and smiles at Rachel gratefully for her help with his kids…

"Mom! Can you make some omelet for me please?"-James said loud enough for them to hear him…

"Oh ok-.."-Haley said but Rachel interrupted her saying that she would do it..she would cook omelet for him and looked at the parents for approval to let her cook and they nodded to let her do her first job…when Rachel did everything in the kitchen and gave James omelet and he took a bite and was awe at how really delicious food really is…

"Mom, this is the best omelet I have ever ate…you should try this!"-James said excitedly

Nathan and Haley took a bite and were impressed that Rachel not only can take care of kids but she could cook too! They looked at her and smiled at her that they liked her cook and Rachel thanked them with a bright smile

"Well seems like you impressed us with your first task already!! So I have no problem knowing that my kids would be in good hand when I am at work so that I don't have to worry about them all the time because they would already have you right by their side"-Haley said impressed

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of them if my life depends on it…when I first saw them last night, I already fall in love with them..look at them..they are perfect children with great manners just like their parents"-Rachel smiles brightly at the kids

"Elizabeth, is there anything I can do for you?"-Rachel asks Elizabeth when she finished her breakfast and she shook her head as a no and was about to put the plate and glass in the sink but Rachel stopped her and took everything away in the sink and washed them away and cleaned up the table

"Well seems like we don't have to do anything at all when we come home from work because Rachel would do everything in the house for us so we don't have to lift our finger do anything about it"-Nathan said to Haley and she gave him a look-a kind of look that she agrees with him

"So I guess that we got everything settled and all so do you need anything more??"-Rachel asked all of them and they shook their heads..

"Okay so I guess it's time for you to go home since we only would be here on the weekends so your workday would start by Monday through Friday from 8 am to 9 pm and if there's any problems, please call us on our cell phones and I don't care if I am in middle of class teaching or Nathan being at the middle of the meeting..our children are so important to us so we would like to know if there's any problems, so is that clear?"-Haley said just to make sure for the last time

"Oh honey, don't worry about that..I have a great way with the kids..and you both should not worry about it otherwise you wouldn't hire me if you knew something was wrong, right?"-Rachel asked

"That's true, she got a good point there"-Nathan said as he looked at Haley and she sighed and nodded

"Well if that makes you feel better, I will call you immediately if they are in trouble or get hurt or anything, but I can take care of them to do that but if that still makes you feel better then sure I will do that even though they would be better before you know it when I am right there"-Rachel nodded for them to understand and hopes them to feel comfortable for her being around in the house alone with the kids

"Yes, please that would be great if you do that.."-Haley said nervously because it was her first time to leave her kids like that..she has never done that in her life..

"Okay, that's no problem..so I better get going to let you enjoy your day so have fun kids!!" Rachel waved at the kids and looked at parents, "Have a great day and see you on Monday at 8 am!"-she smiles at them and they waved her bye and she walked out..

"Hales, you need to relax…did you just see how Rachel gets along with our kids in no time and she cooked them breakfast and they were really happy and enjoyed their breakfast..so you shouldn't worry too much about that?"-Nathan tried to calm her nerves..

Haley sighed nervously and nodded "Yea I know that..it's just maybe it's not her I am worried about, it's me..I mean it's my first time to leave my kids with a stranger, don't you think I have rights to worry about that? I just love my kids so much that I cant let them go that easily"

"Oh I know that..I know..trust me I feel same way what you are feeling..but Rachel would call us if anything ever happens to them, but to me I think they would be fine because they are with the best babysitter so I don't think we would have to worry about it"-Nathan said to reason her

"Yea, you are right about that…oh god you know how to reassure me like that with your eyes and sweet comforting words"-Haley smiled lovingly and kissed him passionately

"That's the only way for me to get your kisses like this"-Nathan chuckled and Haley hits him playfully on his arm

"So now what are we going to do now before Monday comes?"-Haley asked Nathan as a way of her wanting to spent quality time with kids especially on weekends because she had a feeling that things would never be the same with a new babysitter around the house more than her..

"How about we go out to the zoo because you and I know how Elizabeth loves to watch monkeys playing around with trees and grab people's food when they eat near the fence"-Nathan chuckled at the thought

"Oh Nathan, you are so bad!...well lucky for you I still love you.."-Haley said with sarcasm and told the kids to get ready to dress up because they are leaving to have some family quality time together and the kids excitedly ran to their bedrooms to get changed and got ready. They left the house to enjoy the rest of the weekend before Monday comes around..

What do you think?? I love all the reviews, so post away!!


	4. Chapter 4

Pictures were scattered all over the walls, glued together, taped together, and combined with so many words and designs of hearts and lips…There were some candles flaming in front of the pictures and the laptop next to it showing tons of slides of pictures...Nathan Scott's every single activity everyday..him at the court, won all the cases, all the interviews with the reporters, walking to his car or ate at some café, reading reports, and hanging out with Lucas Scott, and the snaps from newspapers how he won the cases, and his professional smile to the camera…

Rachel was standing by staring at those pictures with a smile hard at how attractive he is and she always talked to him every mornings when she gets up from bed and every nights when she goes to bed, only her first and last word would be directly to Nathan Scott…her undying love for him…

She would kiss her finger with her red lipstick lip and put it on Nathan's frame which was on the night stand next to her bed like he was kissing him back…and would even model herself to the pictures with all the see-through nightgowns with expensive perfume, willingly to give herself for him…there were no other men compared to him because she always rejected some men who were hitting on her or wanted to bed with her, and there were another she would let them do it with her but in the end, she would just pretend that they were Nathan Scott making love to her and she would call out his name to confuse those men and of course they asked her about it and she would make some excuse saying Nathan was her boyfriend who died from terrible accident so she just wanted to have his spirit with her if they didn't mind because Nathan was gone and those men were right there in flesh so that does not matter if she uses his name while having sex with them, that's how she always got away with seduction and fake teary eyes so that would make men feel sorry for her to let her get away with it…

"Well Guess what? Sweetheart, I am going to help you by taking care of your kids, is that so sweet of me? I am sure you really, really appreciate my kindness because I know you couldn't do it without me, right?"-Rachel said to the frame of Nathan Scott smiling professional in very expensive suit with a briefcase after he won the huge case…

"Oh don't worry, I promise you that I would take care of children whatever they need because you and I know that Haley cant take care of them otherwise why would she hire me to be the babysitter, right…so you should be fortunate to know that I love you so much that I would do anything for you because if I don't, you would not be able to find any babysitter in no time, so you should thank me for this, you better!! Sexy Scott!"-Rachel giggled as she called him his nickname…

When she looked up to see the clock stating 7:00 am and was about to get ready for work… "Oh well seems like my time is up so I have to go get ready for my work..oh don't worry..I know you miss me..I miss you too..but I promise you that we would talk more about that…just don't forget about me, okay..hey! don't be so sad because it's your kids! I am doing for you, so you should at least be happy that I am getting ready, doing everything for you..so see you when I get home! Love ya, Sexy Scott!" with a smack Rachel gave with red lipstick and left to the shower...

At the Scott's Mansion

Rachel rang the doorbell and James opened the door after he asked who was it through the door so she came in with a great smile and greets him a good morning and Elizabeth ran downstairs getting ready for breakfast…

Rachel gave them cereal and asked James, "Where are your parents right now?"

"Oh my parents are getting ready for work so they will be right here in a second"-James answered

"Oh okay, enjoy your breakfast..is there anything else I can do for you??"-she asked while looking at both of them

"Well can you make me some bacon?"-Elizabeth asked hopefully

"Sure! No problem, sweetheart!"-Rachel smiles at her lovingly and went to cook the bacons..

In the bedroom, Haley was running around in the closet to find a great skirt to wear..as Nathan was fixing up his tie…

Nathan chucked at how Haley has gone crazy looking around like a taz… "Honey, need help?" with a raised eyebrow..

"I am looking for a gray skirt to match with my shirt..I think it's great to have a large closet to ourselves but sometimes it's taking too much of my time searching through tons of clothes to find the right one, urgh!" –Haley said frustrated

"Oh come on, don't be too hard on yourself..how about you change the skirt for the day? Why don't you try to use blue one or black one, besides everything always looks so good on you anyways..so you shouldn't worry too much about that"-He tried to light up on her

"Nathan! Don't you even try to tell me what to wear or whats not to wear because you don't know nothing about women and the styles..so let me do my own thing and you do your own thing so in the end we are happy with what we wear, okay?" –Haley said with sarcasm

"Whoa..are you cranky because you are desperate to find the gray skirt to wear for today or are you really cranky because we slept late last night that we went out a lot with our kids so you couldn't get enough sleep??"-Nathan asked

Haley looked up to Nathan and sighs to realize what she has done to him and changed her appearance as she walked to him holding his neck in her arms, "I am so sorry that I was not being myself..I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that…you was just trying to help me, I know that..it's just today is the first day that Rachel is taking care of our kids"

Nathan smiled at her lovingly and said, "I kinda figured it out..Hales, I know you pretty too well to know what's going on in your little head which I adore"…he chuckled as he said the little head and continues.. "...and like I said probably thousands of times that you shouldn't worry too much about our kids and Rachel seems very lovingly girl because she of course adores our kids..I mean who wouldn't love our kids?" He wondered

"Like I said many times that you are right…oh god..I would need more than your comfort words to able to feel better"-Haley said still half-worried and half-relieved

"Give it couple of weeks then you will see that everything will still be the same, just trust me that it'll bound to happen"-He said confidently

"yea, I hope that with everything what Rachel would take care with our children that I don't want my kids to need her more than me..I mean of course that's her job to be there for them, but I just don't want them to think that I don't love them any less, you know"-Haley said worried about her kids' confusion with love between babysitter and mother

"Hales, your kids love you no matter if we have to hire some homeless inexperienced person to take care of them but that won't make them stop loving you and Rachel would only be here for all day but the kids would have you for rest of their lives..so I have no doubts that they would still love you no matter how great Rachel is to them, just trust me and you should trust your kids' love without a doubt because I do"-he convinced her

"Okay, well thanks for the talk because look at the time we have to get ready otherwise we would never get ready to get out of house"-she laughed lightly, "One more thing before you go, let me fix your tie because you seem to be so suck at it"-she chuckled at his attempt to make it perfect and she fixed it like it was nothing and gave him a peck before he left the room as she was getting herself dressed..

In the kitchen, Rachel lit up when she saw Nathan walking downstairs and greeted him morning with a great bright smile she has ever shown..

"What the first thing to smell great breakfast when I come down here"-Nathan complimented and Rachel gave him a plate of bacons and toast with coffee on the table for him to sit..

"Well here's your breakfast…oh! Let me get newspapers which I picked up on your front door when I walked in here..here's your newspapers.."-she said with her effort to impress him which worked like a charm

"Oh thank you for everything..Haley should have seen this so that she would not worry too much about your loyal.."-he said with a sigh

"Oh Haley is still worried about her kids, right?"-she asked and he nodded to confirm it… "Oh she shouldn't have!! I mean they are so great and I love them like they were my own…she should enjoy her time right now with friends and work..she shouldn't worry because that's not the life she would want to worry everyday, don't you agree?"

"Yea I agree with you, but don't worry I told her that we should give it a couple of weeks before she knows it that you are the perfect babysitter we hired and everybody would be happy, especially her because she deserves it"-he said not to make Rachel feel differently or insulted because of Haley's worries and doubts about her

"Oh that's okay…I mean I understand completely..I mean honestly if it was my kids, I would probably get worried too like she is..so I don't blame her for that..like you said couple of days ago that it was her first job after such a long time so it's natural for her not to get used to this new life so she should give it time..she will, I am sure about that"-she said with efforts to give Haley some benefits in hope to make Nathan think she's the most understanding person with a great heart

"Thanks for understanding, I appreciate that your efforts to get past to this"-he smiled sincerely

As Haley walked downstairs with a purse and walked to the kitchen to see her kids done with breakfast and ran to get backpacks and she was impressed to see everything was already done on time, thanks to Rachel's help

"Hi Rachel, Good Morning!"-Haley said sweetly and Rachel smiled back at her and she walked to eat her breakfast and when she was done, stood up to put them away in the sink and Rachel insisted to wash them because she knew that Haley had to go to work…and Haley thanked her and waved her bye and walked to Nathan and gave him passionate kiss while Rachel stares with jealously and rage in her eyes at them, especially her as she holds the knife tightly that her knuckles turned pale white..

Then Nathan stood up and waved bye to Rachel and told Hales that he loves her and she said same thing back to him as they walked out of the house to different cars and drove away..

"Well I guess it's only me in the house..oh no, on better part..Nathan Scott's house"-Rachel smiled to herself as she enjoys feeling the presence in Nathan Scott's house..

So what you think?? Please review..you know that you love to post your opinions/comments whatever you want..so post away!!


	5. Chapter 5

At 2:36 pm…

Rachel drove on her way to the school to pick the kids up and stopped by the private school and got out of the car and walked to the hallway where the kids were getting stuff from their lockers…

Rachel walked to find the kids, but Elizabeth ran to her as she found her standing right there and screamed out her name to get her attention

"Rachel!"-Liz screamed out as she ran toward to her and Rachel turned her head to catch the sound of her name and looked down at her and said, "Hi! How was school?"

"It was great…there are so many things I want to tell you about what happened today"-she smiled

"Oh that's good because I would love to hear your stories but we have to find James so we can go home and you can share with us about it, okay?"-she asked and Liz nodded her head and they walked to hallway to find James instead they stopped by to see commotion going on by his locker

There was a bully who tried to beat James up and pushed him against the locker and James fell to the floor and the guy kicked his legs and laughed in his face…and left to his buddies who were standing behind him watching everything…then James got up and got his backpack and ran to Rachel and Liz to go home, but Rachel asked him what happened and James shrugged that he didn't want to share what happened, but Rachel won't let him past to it and told him to wait with Liz as she had to do something…

Then Rachel walked toward to the bully as his buddies left to go home, and pulled the bully's backpack which he was wearing his back against the locker and she hits her hand on the locker above his head and whispered in his ears so that James and Liz couldn't hear anything and then when the conversation was over, the bully nodded to understand clear what Rachel said and ran out to his parents..

Then Rachel walked toward to the kids and walked them out to her car, but stopped when the bully walked with his dad to call out for her, and Rachel turned to the kids and told them to walk to her car and stay where they are so that she would be right there in a second and the kids nodded and ran to the car…

The bully's dad was yelling at Rachel, "Hey! I heard that you was threatening my kid! He's just a kid!"

Rachel said with a smirk, "Oh that's right and do you happen to know what did your son do today?"

The guy said, "But that doesn't mean you should threat him like that…he's my son so I would probably sue you for doing that!"-he sounded so pissed off

"Well then maybe I should do that considering that your troublemaker beat James up at the hallway and walked out leaving him hanging there in pain so sure if you want to sue me, fine do it! But don't expect me to stand by and let it happen easily.."

The guy was blown away by her harsh words and said, "Stay the hell away from my son, you got it!!"

"I would do that if he leaves James alone otherwise I would love to slit his skin off and feed to the animals for their dessert! Got it!!"-she said with raised eyebrows and walked before he could say anything

The guy was shocked and comforts his son and walked out…

Rachel walked to her car and drove as James thanked her for saving his life even though he didn't know what she was doing and Rachel smiled at him that she would do that again if that ever happens and they went home..

Rachel gave them snacks and let them watch tv for a little bit to let them enjoy the break from school

It was evening, Rachel was reading a book as Liz ran to her for help on her math homework and Rachel gladly helped her as they sat down and did her math homework as Haley came home after work…

"Hi honey! I am home!"-Haley shouted for her kids to hear as she walked in to take off her coat and drops her purse on the table and took off her shoes and walked in the dining room to see Liz doing her homework with Rachel sitting by and looking at her work

"Hi Liz!! What are you working on your homework?"-she asked as she pats Liz's back

"Mom! I am doing math homework that I have to do multiply problems.."-Liz answered as she was figuring out on the problem

"Oh I know that you have problems with that, well don't worry about it..let me go get myself changed then I can help you do the rest"-she said

"Oh no you don't have to do that because Rachel is helping me do my math homework so she made it easier..so you don't have to do anything"-she smiled at her mom

Haley was uneasy when she heard her comment but pulled herself in the act not to make it obvious and smiled at Rachel as Rachel smiled back at her and looked down at Liz's homework and Haley walked upstairs to see how James was doing and knocked his door and walked in

"Hi James! How was your school? OH! Look at your cheek! What happened?!"-she asked worried

"Hi Mom! Yea I was beaten up by this boy by my locker but don't worry, Rachel saved the day because she walked to him and had a talk to him to leave me alone so the boy was scared and ran to his daddy"-James said happily for being rescued

Haley stared at him and was shocked at how far Rachel had done for her kids..and smiled at James, "Well that's good that she helped, right so that there won't be another fight at school tomorrow and rest of your days.."-she said trying not to be uneasy

James nodded and smiled brightly that he was happy that he didn't have to deal with bullies anymore, thanks to Rachel, and he felt more secure than he ever felt before as this is his first time to feel that way

"I better get going to get changed and make dinner before your father comes home, okay?"-Haley stood up to walk to his door but James stopped her in mid-way and said, "No you don't have to cook us dinner because Rachel already did cook everything so all we can do is wait for dad to come home!"

Haley was surprised because she thought that Rachel's only job was to take care of kids, like feeding them or pick them up from school and watch them without any cause of trouble, that's it but not to cook or take care of house for everybody…

But she brushed it off from her mind that it was nothing because Rachel was too nice to want to help the family so there's no harm if she made the dinner or did everything in the house

Nathan came through the front door and took off his shoes and saw Liz doing her homework with Rachel helping her and smiled at them and Rachel was smiling brightly that she was more than happy to see Nathan home and asked him about his work and he said that it was very busy day with a lot of work but other than that, it was good as he was working with his brother then he walked upstairs to see Haley sitting on their bed

"Hey Hales, how was your day? Honey???"-he tried to get her attention but her thoughts were in thousands miles away from reality

Nathan walked to shake her shoulder and she snapped out of it and looked up at him and smiled lovingly "Hi honey! You are home!"

"Yea a while ago I just asked you a question and you didn't even realize that I am here for few seconds..what's wrong, hon?"-he asked her concerned

"Oh nothing! It's nothing..I am fine..I was just thinking about school.."-she lied because she didn't want to bring up same old topics about being worried about Rachel's work to make her look paranoid

"Oh yea I know that feeling every time when I am done with work, I could still think about what I should do this tomorrow or wanted to go back to add something more for my work so don't worry because tomorrow you will fix whatever bothering you, okay?"-he smiled and kissed her passionately as he leaned her toward to the bed making out but that was till Rachel interrupted when she knocked on the door pretending that she didn't see them kissing so she decided to use it as her excuse as Nathan pulled away and looked at Rachel walking in to say it was dinner time and they nodded that they would be right there in a second

When Rachel walked out, Haley laughed lightly and was embarrassed when she covered her face with her hands, "Oh god! We should have lock the door otherwise she would have walk in on us!"

Nathan laughed and said, "She knows that we are married so we can do whatever we want in the house so why should we have to lock the door and let her watch our show..besides I am sure she would enjoy watching the show"-he wiggled his eyebrows with a sexy smirk

"Nathan! Stop!"-Haley laughed as she hit his arm playfully and told him to get off because she had to get up to go downstairs for dinner and told him to get changed

At dining room, the Scotts were eating their dinner and Rachel was also eating her dinner since she made the dinner and her work time was not over till 9 pm, so they had completely of time to enjoy before she went back to home..

"Wow! This is so delicious! I love it!"-James complimented on her hard working to make dinner

"Oh thank you, sweet boy that was no problem because I love to help to do that.."-Rachel smiled at his compliment

"Oh yea, I agree with what James said"-Haley said just trying to be part of the family not to feel anything bad with a smile

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Scott"-Rachel smiled and turned to look at Nathan and asked him, "Mr. Scott, what do you think..do you think I add too much salt or anything..?"

Nathan looked up at her and said, "No, no, of course not..you did really great job making this amazing dinner so don't worry you didn't add too much salt but you did add little bit too much spice but lucky for you that I love eating spicy food" with a grateful smile

"Oh that's good, I am glad that you like my dinner"-Rachel said discreetly not trying to make Haley suspicious

Nathan had no idea that Rachel researched his life on the internet to find about his favorite food and, when she found out about them, she automatically made dinner just for him to enjoy the dinner, only for him…but everybody thought it was just innocent dinner but to Rachel it was more than that

When the dinner was done, Rachel had to go home and told kids good night and told the parents that she enjoyed working for them on her first day because she loves it and will see them tomorrow as she walked out of the house

"Well that was the day, huh?"-Haley asked Nathan holding his waist when Rachel left the house

"Yea well seems like we didn't do anything today for the first time because Rachel did everything to make dinner and washed our dishes and glasses..so I never felt more relaxed than I felt before..I think having a babysitter is the perfect solution"-he smiled at all of her efforts to make it easier for both of them

But Haley didn't like the idea of Rachel do everything for her family, but she lied once again to say, "Yea, I agree with you..so let's get to bed and watch tv to enjoy our night, shall we?"

Nathan nodded and followed Haley on her trail as she walked upstairs and tucked their kids good night kiss and turned off their lights and went to bedroom for 2 of them to enjoy

Rachel was walking to her apartment and turned on the lights and sighed when her heart ached for Nathan when she closed the door and leaned her head against it thinking about how Nathan enjoyed her dinner, and oh! his gorgerous eyes showed how impressed he was with her task for everything…at least she worked more than Haley has ever done around the house, so before she knows it, she would be working on being Mrs. Scott and Haley would be out of picture..oh wait maybe she should be the babysitter taking care of Rachel's kids, not hers! when she plans to adopt the kids when she marries Nathan Scott

She vowed to herself, "Don't worry Sexy Scott, I promise you that I would make you the happiest man alive on the planet that Haley wouldn't make you to be..and I don't mind adopting your kids and maybe we can make our own babies and Haley would be out of picture, unless if you want her to be our babysitter then sure but she must only stay in the kitchen busting her butt off to feed our kids, included our future babies while we are busy cozy up in our bedroom!" she giggled deviously


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers, I am soooo sorry for not updating for couple of days..it's been such a busy by the end of the week last week and plus I was too tired to think how to make another chapter. But I would try my best to update as much as I can be, but it would take couple of days like 2 days later or something so please bare with me, okay. Thanks so much for the reviews!! Enjoy!!**

On Tuesday morning at Tree Hill High, Haley walked down the hallway carrying piles of papers and one heavy book for her class to get started..

She was heading to her class but was interrupted by Turner who is her boss calling out her name..

"Miss Haley! Wait!"-Turner called as he speeded his walking to her direction

Haley turned around to see him and smiled brightly, "Good Morning, Mr. Turner, yes can I help you?"

Turner smiled back and said, "Good Morning, Miss Haley..I have great news to tell you so I hope you have few minutes to talk to me?"

Haley nodded and walked away from her class to hallway as he followed and waited for his response with anxiety

"Well, what's the news?"-Haley said nervously

"You see, you applied for it along with couple of other teachers, so I had a meeting with Board of Education and got their votes based on who has the best knowledge how to help everything with this school like someone who could plan the events, school trips, and the students could come to her ask for help and everything, you know?"

Haley nodded..as he continued, "Well we decided based on your experience, you was a tutor at high school and college too and you worked at Café for a long time so you know how to help people and work to get what you want so that's why we want you to be our counselor unless if you think it's too much work then we can find someone else to replace you for that"

Haley was so happy and excited that she got promotion to be counselor and shook her head that she still wanted to be a counselor and she's okay with a lot of work

Turner smiled at her answer, gladly to know that she accepted it make it easier for him, "Do you realize that being a counselor means a lot of work, not just for teaching in classes, but you have to do outside of classes to plan for events like the prom, school trips, everything, I hope that you know what I am talking about?"

Haley nodded once again and said, "Yeah, I know that..I mean why would I sign myself up if I didn't know what I was signing myself for?"

Turner nodded understanding what she wanted and said, "Well then that's your news to share, so Congratulations and enjoy your classes" with a smile and walked away leaving Haley standing there with piles of papers and a heavy book in her arms

Haley smiled to herself as she was thinking about the news and she couldn't wait to tell Nathan all about it and was sure that Nathan would be too thrilled for her and maybe they can celebrate her promotion!! She wanted to scream how excited she is but held her control since some people were in the hallway so she turned around and walked to her class…

At Law Firm, Nathan was typing on the computer as he was reading his reports and was busy with phone calls..

Lucas walked in and knocked his door, Nathan didn't look up as he knew it was him and nodded as a sign for him to come in..

"Hey, what're you doing now?"-Lucas asked as he looked at all the reports all over his table and sat down on comfortable coach.

"I am working on this new case which I got yesterday so it's new case that I have to win for my next hearing"-he said without looking at him because he was too focused on the computer screen

"Ahh, yeah but you see life would be much easier if you are having a partner, don't you think so?"-Lucas suggested to help not to stress him out with too much work

Nathan sighed and finally looked around to see Lucas sitting on the coach relaxed, "I know what you are trying to help, but you see how do I find my partner since there is no one to find for?"

Lucas leaned forward and said, "Well I can help you with that, I mean look at you..you are so exhausted..you worked almost all day without a break! Maybe for lunch time but it was only for 20 minutes that's it! But you had to go back and work all the time..dont you think that it's stressing you out?"

Nathan thought about what he said which was true because since he had worked so much that he got home in the time for dinner and always went straight to bed, barely had time for his kids and wife to have some family and on the weekends, he would spent time with them but it was not enough for him because he kept thinking about work couple of times during their time together..

Lucas interrupted his thoughts and said, "I can see your eyes that you know that I am right and you are thinking about spilt up 50 to 50 with partner to help you through this cases" with a smirk that he gladly knew that he was right

Nathan rolled eyes at his smirk knowing that he was gladly to rub in his face that he was always right, "Well okay if..I mean if I agree with what you said then the question is who would be my partner?" he asked with raised eyebrows

Lucas nodded without a worried face, "Don't you worry, bro! I know exactly who would be your partner..actually I had a interview with him this morning and let me tell you he would be hell of a great partner, trust me on this"

Nathan scoffed with a shocked face, "Wait a minute right there, you had a interview with someone without consoling to me that I should have a partner and didn't wait for my answer to approve it or not?"

Lucas sighed, "I knew that you would say that but you are too stubborn..dont you defend that..you are always too stubborn not to see what is going on..you want to do everything for yourself and not to listen to anybody who tried to help you..I am not saying that it's bad..I am trying to say that you like to do everything for yourself and if there is too much for you, you won't come to me for help because you don't like the idea of asking for help..and you know that I am right!"

Nathan looked at him like Lucas got him pretty well and couldn't know what to say because what Lucas said was right, "Okay..maybe you are right..maybe I am a bit too stubborn…" Lucas looked at him and Nathan sighed, "Okay! Not a bit…I am too stubborn but you see I love taking care of myself, not other people take care of me, you know.."

Lucas nodded understanding and said, "I know that bro, ok but you gotta see people who can take care of themselves don't always do that everyday because they also have people in their lives to take care of them like you have a wife and kids to take care of but they also take care of you too..so that's part of why you love them because they care about you and they love you because you care about them too…so that's nothing bad about it?"

Nathan nodded agreeing on what Lucas said and asked, "Okay since we are on the subject about my partnership, who is my partner?" with one eyebrow to see what his answer would be

Lucas stood up from the coach and put his hands in his pockets and looked at him with a smile, "Tim Smith is your future partner"

Nathan looked at him incredibility and scoffed lightly, "Tim Smith? As my colleague and my former roommate?!"

Lucas nodded and interrupted his next word, "Wait I know Tim was a bit werid back in college days but you gotta believe me when I had a interview with him, trust me he's totally different than he was back in college..he had work for his father's firm company and guess what? The company which he worked is a huge aware of this world! It's one of the best company you would ever work for..so think about this..if he is your partner, he would be able to help you through all the cases and win them all considering his experience with a huge company!" Lucas said impressed with Tim's past work and hoped to make Nathan see that this could be his shot to make life easier if Tim helped him win all the cases

Nathan was shocked and asked, "Well since you think Tim Smith should be my partner, how about you give me his resume and everything so I can catch up with his work history then we will see how that goes.."

Lucas smirked happily, "Are you saying what I am thinking that you are accepting this.."

Nathan looked up and rolled eyes, "Don't go there rubbing in my face again about how happy you are that I am listening to you about my job! Stop wasting our time being a such a smartass brother which you already are and give me some of his history, please?" he looked at him slightly annoyed

Lucas chuckled and nodded knowing that he was right and walked out and stopped by his doorstep and looked back at Nate, "You know me very well that I am the only one in the family that always makes the rational decisions in everything with girls, with our jobs, right?"

Nathan nodded expecting him to continue what he meant about his comment, "Well when I said Tim is your future partner..I know that I am right because he could make this company one of the best because of his past and trust me on this, when you go for my suggestion then you won't ever regret about this..bro, and he would help your work life much easier and same time in the end you would win all the cases so sounds perfect solution to me"

Nathan smiled for first time that Lucas helped him and nodded understanding that he was glad for his help and the sign of trusting him on his work life and Lucas smiled back and left..

Nathan smiled at how far Lucas has helped him with this, and he couldn't wait to run to home to tell his lovingly wife and hopes to celebrate about this news with her…he smiled at the thoughts about how he could break the news and what the outcome would be like…

So what do you think?? I know this is based on their work days but you see when you read next chapters, things would make sense to you when you know why I am saying about their job lives!! Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

School was almost over. Haley was packing all of her stuff in her bag as she was leaving to go home…

Haley thought to herself..I just cant wait to tell Nathan the best news so that we can celebrate together as a family ohh..wait maybe I can suggest all of us go out for dinner and then I can tell them my news..perfect! she smirks at the thoughts of it

Haley walked out of her classroom and bumped into one of her good friend who is teaching art class, her name is Peyton Sawyer in the hallway..

"Hi Peyton!! I am so glad that I bumped to you now because there's something I really want to tell you that I couldn't held any longer.." Haley said as fast as she could blab in a second

Peyton laughed at her and looked at her expected to hear what she wants so badly to tell her, "Okay now since we are here, what's up, Haley?"

Haley let go of her sigh and took a breath to say this out loud to make sure she's not dreaming or anything, "I got a promotion! Yes! I am official counselor of Tree Hill High which means Mr. Turner would pay me double because I am helping this school run with events and everything so obviously that would require a lot of hours to work on it so I don't mind working so much but at least my salary will be doubled which would be the great news for my family"

Peyton grinned happily and jumped excitedly and ran to hug her as hard as she could to share her happiness with her..

"Peyton I am happy that you are very excited for me but can you loose for a little bit because I couldn't breath!"-Haley said as much as she could say it out loud

"Oh! Sorry..sorry! I cant help it but I am really happy for you! Congratulations! You know you so deserve this promotion! You have worked so hard since your first day when you came in here and so far you have proved us with all of your great success with this school!"

"Thank you so much, Peyton! I know that there must be few teachers who might be upset with me because for one I was just a new teacher and I kind of stole their dreams of getting what they wanted, you know what I mean?"-she said with sympathy

"Haley…honey, you shouldn't feel that way! I mean if they are upset with you is because they are so jealous of you getting your dreams because you worked so much hard than those which is why you deserve this great news! Okay? Don't even think about others, think about yourself..can you do that for me?"-Peyton convinced as she puts her hands on her shoulders

Haley nodded agreeing on her statement and Peyton smiled and invited her, "Great! Good! Hey! How about I take you out for celebration..just 2 of us with our newfound friendship and your promotion..what you think??"

"Umm…I would love to do that but can we take a rain check about that because I haven't told Nathan about it yet?"

Peyton wided her eyes and opened her mouth.."What?! You haven't told him! I thought this is a great news so why haven't you told him yet?!" with a confused face written all over her face

"Peyton, I just found out about this morning. Mr. Turner just told me when I walked in for my first class so yeah, I haven't told him yet which is why I want to take my family out for dinner so that I can share my news with him"-Haley explained

"Oh okay..I was worried for a second right there that you didn't want to share your news with your husband but that's good…well why are you standing here..you should go find him..go!" Peyton pushed Haley toward to the front door of the high school and tried to get her to go home as soon as possible

"I know..I know..I am gonna to tell him tonight..so don't worry I'll see you tomorrow and tell you everything, okay?" Haley said as she hugged Peyton and waved bye and Peyton did the same and nodded..

Rachel was cleaning up the room where the toys were spread out and put them away in the box and made sure that everything was settled when the parents get home..Haley opened the door and walked in to see her

"Hi Rachel, how are you doing with the kids today?"-Haley greeted as she took off her coat and put her bag on the table

"Oh the kids are great..they are upstairs doing their homework as we speak so seems like everything is fine and good..I was just cleaning up the toys because the kids wanted to play for a while before they started on their homework..so.."

"Oh that's okay..thank you again for helping to keep the house sane"-Haley laughed lightly

Rachel laughed lightly and asked her, "Well you seem to be in a very good mood..did something happen at the school?"

"Oh yeah it does give me something good..wow you are really good at observing people"-Haley said impressed at how Rachel could tell that she was happy considering that they met few days ago..

"Oh well I have my way with people..I am pretty good at reading people and could tell without them having to tell me what are on their minds..besides, you never stop smiling when you talk to me so I could tell something must have made you smile nonstoppable"

"Oh that's true..well I am not supposed to tell you because I am waiting for Nathan to get here so he'd be the first person I would tell my news but since you are our babysitter and maybe you wouldn't be with us celebrating my news so that's fair if I tell you as long as you don't tell Nathan anything till I get him, okay?"

Rachel nodded understanding and smiled, "Yea sure I would keep my mouth mum..so spill now because I am already thinking of thousands reasons what make you very happy now.." she laughed when she joked about that

Haley smiled as she said, "Well I got promotion today.. yeah well I just found out this morning so.."

Rachel interrupted, "Oh that's great! What promotion?" with a bright smile

"I am going to be Tree Hill High counselor and I know that sound nothing but counselor comes with a lot of work outside of classes which mean I would have to work on helping students if they need help and I would also help the teachers with the events so it's like I am helping everybody to get through the best as much as I can be.."

"Oh wow..that sounds a lot of work..I don't think I could handle being a teacher and a counselor at same time..that's too much for me to go that far..but you seem so good at it and I am sure you would do this and end up being more successful than you ever would be..so congratulations!"-Rachel complimented as she walked to hug her out of blue

Haley gasped softy not expecting her to hug her.."Oh!..thank you for your kind word! I am glad someone says that I deserve this.." she said with a smile

"Oh why? You think you don't deserve this??"-she asked with confused face

"Oh no no..not what I meant..it's just hearing someone says that makes me feel good about myself that I deserve this promotion, that's all..and remember that don't tell the news to Nathan"-she gave her a look and hopes to get her true word

"You got my word, don't worry about it and since you plan to tell him tonight I am assuming that I would have to go home early so that you would have some private time with your family, am I right?"

Haley was shocked at how Rachel could tell the obvious and wondered to herself maybe she could read people so well without asked.. "Oh yeah I guess you could say that..I hope you don't mind but don't worry I would still pay you full payment even though u are leaving early, so does that sound good?"

"Oh that sounds fine to me..but don't worry about paying me enough because I love your kids so I don't mind spending so much time with them, really"-she complimented about kids

"Oh thank you, I am sure my kids love having you being around in their lives and help them through whatever they want..I am glad that you are there in their lives because I couldn't find any better babysitter than you"-Haley praised at her skills

"Oh thank you! So since I am not needed around here so I better get home, so..anything else you need me before I go?"

"Oh no no, you can go home now because I am going to get ready for our big celebration so I don't think I would need you anything for tonight so I would be too busy getting ready for Nathan to get home..so have a good night, Rachel"-Haley walked to the front door and opened for Rachel to walk out

"Okay have a great night too and good luck telling him about your news and I am sure he'd be too thrilled to hear your news!! Trust me I know he would be happy to see you very much happy about your promotion so don't worry about it! Just enjoy as much as you can be with him"-Rachel said her last word before she waved bye to her and left to her car

Haley looked at her walking out and was puzzled at what she meant the last word but brushed it off thinking maybe she meant about celebration and shook her head and walked upstairs..

Rachel laughed wickedly, "You have no idea how thrilled that you are giving me a easy job to get what I really want..it's like you are giving all of your family to me all by your own and by the end you would realize how you have lost your family by your own actions and I would be the one holding them together..so perfect plan for me..well I couldn't think of myself to make this better plan! Woo!" as she fists her hands up in the air and had a small dance to herself and drove away to home..


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter, I know there must be a lot of Baley fans who would like to see them together and guess what? I love them to heart too. But it's just I want Haley to have some friends from her job and you guys know what Brooke's really like when it comes to school, lol. Can you imagine her being a teacher?!? I don't think that would suit her well because we love Brooke the way she is from the show. So I thought only Peyton could be the teacher who teaches art because it's part of her talent so that's the only option I would choose her in that chapter with Haley. So don't get mad or upset if I make Paley friendship…But I promise you that there's going to be Brooke in the chapters and let me tell you their friendship is more closer than Paley's so hope you guys understand why I had to do Paley in it! ******** Enjoy!!**

In the car, the kids were singing out loud from the music which played on the stereo as Nathan laughed when he looked at the rearview mirror and glanced at Haley looking out the window..

"Hello to earth, honey! You have been quiet for a while since we left home and you didn't even hear your crazy kids singing the top of their lungs right now"

Haley snapped around her head to see Nathan when she heard his voice finally took her out of her trance.. "Oh sorry about that! I was just thinking what will happen by the end of the night"

Nathan was puzzled and looked at her, "Why are you thinking about that? We are having a dinner out with our family and we will enjoy having ourselves eating then go back home and go to beds, so that's what I thought we would be unless if that's not part of what you are thinking"

Haley smiled at him, "You'll see..just wait till the night is over, you will know why so let's focus on us having a good time now" as she put her hand on his leg and squeezed it lightly

Nathan smiled and saw the restaurant ahead of his road and turned the left to park to their favorite restaurant..

"Ahh the old times, here we come!" Haley smiled at the memory when they had their first date which Brooke had arranged for them when they were in high school..

"Yeah I know, can you believe that we had been together since..wow I haven't thought how fast time flied by..we already have 2 kids and are still together.."-he said as he shook his head at how time flied so fast

"Hmm, I know! I just want to come back here again just to have some new memories to create, especially with our kids! That would be fun to make new ones, don't you think that I am genius for choosing this one restaurant, not because of our first date but because I want to create new memories with our children and us too?"-Haley said as she walked toward to Nathan and holds him in her arms..

"Why would u ask me such a question? Of course, besides I want the same thing with you too so that's a plus"-he gave her a passionate kiss in middle of the parking lot

"Mom! Dad! Eww! Don't do that in front of us! I don't want people to see my parents eating each other with their lips!"-Liz complained as she closed her eyes with her hands

Haley laughed at what Liz just said.. "umm..eating each other with our lips? What made you say that?"

"My friend, Sheridan said that her parents always eat each other with their lips every mornings and every nights, and sometimes when Sheridan has a nightmare, she would walk in her parents' room and see them eating too much"-Liz explained clueless

Nathan and Haley wided their eyes at the comment and turned to each other in awe..

Nathan vows to Haley, "When we get back home, the first thing I would do for tomorrow morning would be call Sheridan's parents to make sure they lock their door and make sure their daughter is not sharing some "nasty" information to our daughter in school"

Haley laughed and nodded her head, "Yea I agree but don't give them too much hard time maybe it was just an accident or something, I am sure they had reason why this happen so.."

Nathan scoffed, "how can this be an accident? Her parents don't even know that their daughter is in the house while they were busy doing..umm…Nathan couldn't think of what to put right words in front of their kids so he decided to use Liz's word instead, "..eating each other faces" he gave her a look

Haley hits his arm and shook her head, "Nathan! We'll talk to them tomorrow so don't worry too much about that now because we have to go to dinner but wait let me talk to our sweet innocent daughter otherwise she would probably spread the same thing to Sheridan about us." She gave him a look that could happen possibility

Then Haley walked to knee herself down to same level to Liz, "Honey, don't listen to your dear friend too much, okay. We'll talk to Sheridan's parents and I am sure there's a reason about it..so about your dad and I,…umm..we are not eating each other..we are…sharing our love, you know when you love something that you really really want to hug or kiss something to make you feel happy and better, right?"

Liz nodded and smiled that she understands what Haley was saying and said, "I love my stuffed bear that I always sleep with it every nights"

"that's right and do you happen to kiss his cute little head because u love him, right that's exactly how your parents do when they love each other, okay..just think of us being in love that's all."-Haley combed Liz's hair with her hand to fix it to make it smooth and kissed her temple and stood up and hand out her hand for her to hold her hand and walked to the restaurant.

How ironic is that they were sitting on exact same table where they used to sit on their first date, same background and the view, even all the years might have changed everything for Nathan, Haley, and their family but it would never change the views which they had memorize everything in details..

"Do I have to ask you what do you want to order or do I have to guess it out for you?"- Nathan looked up from the menu with a smirk

Haley smiled as she was looking at the menu as a sign that he did exactly know what she wanted to order her dinner..

The waitress came to take their orders, Nathan looked up at the waitress and said, "Hi, my wife right there wants to order Mac and Cheese.." he pointed toward to Haley and Haley smiled at him then waitress as the waitress wrote down her notepad..

Then Nathan continued, "James would want burger with French fries, and Liz wants to have spaghetti, and I would want to have some ribs with BBQ on it.." then the waitress nodded that she got everything in her notepad and took their menus and left..

"Well since we are waiting for our orders, I am dying to know what you want to tell us, I mean there's something definitely on your mind that you want to tell me so I think now is a good time to share with us.."-he leaned toward to Haley to hear what she had to say

"Okay I guess you are right..it's good idea that I tell you my news then we can enjoy our dinner like we are celebrating with my news.."-Haley said as she turned to look over her kids staring at them then turned to look at Nathan

"Okay, here we go, I have amazing news to tell you, when I was on my way to my first class, and Mr. Turner came to me to talk to me about something so he told me that I got the promotion!"-Haley said excided and showed her gorgeous smile

Nathan was shocked and started to grin like an idiot and asked, "What promotion? Honey?"

Haley answered happily, "I am going to be the counselor which means I would have to work outside of classes with events and everything and I would of course help students if they need any help from me..which is what I want my whole life helping people who need their help so Mr. Turner would double my salary than I already have now..so is that great?" she asked with wided eyes and showed big bright smile

Nathan nodded and looked at the kids to be curious what they think before he could share with his, "What do you think, kids? Your mommy is having high level job..so is that great?"

Liz was smiling and stood up and ran to hug her mom, "Mommy! That's great!! But you will still help me if I need you?"

Haley looked up at Nathan and laughed at her cute question then turned down to see Liz's eyes, "Honey, of course I would!! You are my daughter and that's important to me so no matter if I work to help other people, you would always be on my mind and I would do anything for you, don't you know that?"

Liz nodded excited and kissed her mom's cheek as she holds her neck in her tiny cute arms and walked back to her seat..

Haley smiled at her daughter's affectionate toward her and looked at Nathan, "I guess our daughter is too excited for me to have that job.." with a lovingly smile then turned to James, "Honey, you have been quiet since I told you my news..so you are okay with this?"

James has been quiet since news happened, and was staring at the fork and knife in front of him and played with them the whole time, making some noise..very quiet noise and his face was emotionless that nobody could tell if he was happy or upset or mad..

Nathan called him to get his attention, "James?...James?..hey, son!" he took his shoulder and James looked up at his father

"Well son, I have called you couple of times and you haven't look up at us..what's wrong? Are you upset about your mother's news?"

James shrugged and didn't want to share his feelings because he was afraid that he would upset his mother if he told her the truth..

"James, if something is bothering you, then you should tell us, not held it inside because we cant help you anything if you refuse to tell us.."-Nathan explained hopefully to make James open up to them..

James finally looked at his mother, "Mom, I know that you love helping people, but what about us?"

Haley got confused, "Honey, what do you mean what's about us? I am still here am I? I am still your mother no matter where I am at and I still love you so can you try to explain a little bit more about what you are trying to tell us, hun?"

James let go of his sigh and said, "Mom yes you are our mother, but you won't be when you are at work because you would be too busy with other people and you wouldn't think about us when you are working and helping them. You would enjoy being with them more than you would be with us. I mean you were always home, took care of everything and you always picked us up from school and helped us with our homeworks and cooked us for dinner..but now you are not anymore because Rachel did everything for us because you never had time for us..you were always busy with school work and get tired when you get home so you don't have time for us anymore..so now you have high level job which means you would spent more over there than here with us and we might not see you more than we used to be"

Nathan and Haley were shocked at what he said and didn't realize that it was affecting James that way when Haley got the job..then Nathan looked at Haley to see if she could talk to James and Haley nodded at his face expression and stood up and walked around the table to knee to the same level where James is sitting and hugs him tightly as much as she could be with all of her affectionate..

When she let go of his hug and manages to hold his hands in her hands, and looks up in his gorgeous blue eyes, "Honey, I didn't know that you felt that way since the first day…you should have told me before because I would have talk to you to make sure you would never feel neglected and unloved because you don't deserve to feel that way, sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

James shrugged lightly and looked down at the floor, "Because I would upset you more if I told you earlier so I don't want to hurt you and dad so I just pretend to be happy so that won't be my faults that you won't be upset or mad at me.."

Haley shook her head and put her hand on his cheek and made sure he looks up at her eyes, "James, never think that way..you would NEVER disappoint me in any way, you know why? You are my son and I love you so much with all of my heart and soul..so of course whatever bothers you would bother me so much..if something makes you sad or angry or upset, that would still affect me too because you are my son! Don't you realize that I would feel same thing if you are feeling the same way?"

James shook his head and Haley smiled, "Well now you do know that you are very very lucky that you have parents who love you and would do anything in this entire world for you! So please, I am saying in the future, please share with us even though if it's tiny problems, still you have to come to us the first thing that ever bothers you…is that clear?"

James nodded and Haley smiled once again, "Well now since we are on what you just explained to your father and I, what you just said is not true..well partly true is I would be working a lot of hours at school..that would be true, but what I do for you and our family is not going to happen exact what you just said..you see, I was very exhausted since it was my first day of job, and of course Rachel cooked us for dinner..I didn't exactly ask her to cook for us but she surprised us with her cooking skills and maybe she felt like she wanted to help us since we were the ones who hired her to be our babysitter so maybe that's the way of her to say thanks..and about homework part, yes I would be willingly to help you with that if you come to ask me otherwise how am I supposed to know if you are having difficult time with homework? Does that help answer your questions?"

James nodded once again and kept being quiet since Haley explained everything, and continued, "that's good, I am glad that we are having an open up discussion about this..so just for information, if you happen to see me very much tired when I get home from school…that is because I was working all day in classes, standing with my heels and wrote everything on the blackboard and lectured as much I could to make sure the students understood the topics..so of course you would expect me to be very worn out from all those work in a day! So that's not because of you or our family that made me tired..it's work that always exhausts me so does that help?"

James finally cracked a smile on his face and nodded happily and leaned to hug his mother same way Liz did recently and Haley hugged him as tightly as she could to make sure he is not upset about whole work thing and kissed his temple and looked at his eyes to make sure that he's happy and satisfied with her answer..

James smiled and Haley stood up to walk to her seat and Nathan looked at James, "Hey bud, feel better now?"

James said for first time, "Yes dad! I am now mom explained everything to me"

"Good, I am glad to know that..remember that we are your parents, always come to us for anything..please don't hide anything?"

James said once again, "yes dad! I know..I will tell you everything, I promise!"

Nathan turned to Haley, "Well since you got promotion, I have to tell you mine as well..how funny is that you will have to work so much on your time, but I don't have to work so much on mine.."

Haley was confused and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nathan leaned to Haley, "I got my own partner, thanks to Lucas who helped to find me a great partner who would work with me half as much as I have" with a smile proudly at how Lucas has helped his life so much easier

Haley smiled, "Well that's great! So who is your partner?"

Nathan smiled, "Tim Smith is my partner"

Haley wided her eyes and was shocked, "Oh my god! Tim Smith as.."

Nathan interrupted, "the werdio who would party with wrong girls and drink wrong liquid to get himself passed out and would sing some random stinky songs at the beach being totally naked kind of guy?"

Haley laughed at the memory and nodded, "Yes that's him! So he's your partner…as in firm law??"

"I knew that you would say that because believe me or not I was shocked too but Lucas explained that Tim had experience working for his father at firm law and the company he worked is a huge wide-aware to this world so that's kind of relieves me to know that he could kill this company with so much successful sources and knowledge"

"Wow! That's Tim Smith for you! I am impressed..I mean he was not kind of guy who would go for law or doctor or business..he would be more like home dad while his future girlfriend or wife would work everything for him, you know what I mean?"

Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah, I know..I thought too..well actually I thought he would be mascot for basketball team because he was so good at being wild kid no matter how old he gets..but really he did work for his dad so maybe he has redeemed himself so much through out the years since we graduated our college years"

"that's true..so much has happened since we graduated, so anything like this can surprise us..well that's good for him, and mostly for you since he's your partner..so congratuations"

Nathan thanked her and gave her a peck and controlled himself not to kiss her more since they were in front of their kids and said when he was done kissing her, "I think I haven't said congrats to you yet so here.." as he kissed her.. "that's for congratulations for getting a promotion" with a smirk

Haley said quietly, "thanks, honey!"

They ate their dinner and left the restaurant on their way to home, "Well that was far the best night I have ever had than I thought this turned out to be because our kids are happy, thanks to us, and now you have your own partner and I am a counselor of Tree Hill High" Haley said happily as she looked at Nathan as he was looking through the windshield…

Nathan turned to Haley with a smirk, "Yep that's right..that's what we are true Scotts that always have the best things happen in our lives that is because we have each other that we can get through anything in this entire world.." with a confidence as he puts his hand on Haley's hand which landed on her leg and squeezed loving and took it to his lips to kiss on it and drove away to home…

What do you think? Post away with your answers!!


	9. Chapter 9

At the office, Nathan was reading Tim Smith's resume as he was expecting him to arrive in few minutes…

He heard loud voice that everybody could hear outside of his office, "Wassup dawg? The Tim is in da hizzouse!" with a foolish smirk on his face

Nathan chuckled at how he still talks like someone else better than him and has never change for a bit, and stood up to see Tim walking in with hands up in the air like he was surprised to see him

"Tim Smith!! Welcome to the Firm! But before I start our case on the roll, don't you realize that you are white, right?"-Nathan rolled as he joked

Tim laughed, "I be da baddest white boy eva fool! Don't be hatin'

since you are too, man!"

Nathan shook his head at his comment and walked around the table to give him a man hug

"Where have you been all those years?! I have missed you since I graduated from college!"-Nathan said with a smirk that he was very happy to see him in flesh

"Have been around here and there so nothing much to do, just work for my dad when I got out of college.."-Tim answered nonchalantly

"Oh I see, no girlfriend?! Not even married yet?!"-Nathan was shocked considering all those years, he never got settled

"Nah, I would rather have dates than getting myself tied to one girl for rest of my life, I am not like you getting married at age of 16 and still be with her all those years!"

"Oh wait till when you fall in love, then you'll know why..just we'll see what happen one day"-Nathan challenged him

"hahaha, no you won't see that day because I am not like that, trust me..we are totally opposite, right?"

"Well we could be opposite of each other but we do need some women in our lives to be loved and need them in our lives to keep us company, right?"

"Well why cant I date different girls? I mean what's the harm dating them just for fun so I don't have to worry about finding out if girl is after my money instead of me, you know?"

"Dating girls could be fun but it'll be pointless fun when you do that because in the end everybody found the one and here you will be end up alone and bitter man so that's definitely not something what I want to go through"

"Whatever you say, so how about we get on our work right now so that we can finish them early to get out of here?"-Tim asked

"Yea, let's get started right now, bud!"-Nathan nodded as he patted his shoulder

At 3 pm, Rachel was watching tv as she enjoyed being quiet in the house because the kids were doing their homework upstairs in their room and she really enjoyed having peaceful time all to herself…

That was till the front door opened up as Rachel heard the click and turned her head not expecting anybody to get home early especially it's 3 o'clock! She almost stood up from her coach, but Nathan walked in and smiled at her saying it's okay, just stay there..

"Hi Mr. Scott, I thought you would be at work till 6 pm like always?"-Rachel asked confused

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you about my news, didn't I?"-Nathan realized that she didn't know that

Rachel shook her head and Nathan explained that he has his partner to do half of his work so that he could get off work early than expected and Rachel smiled evilly at the thoughts of spending more time with him while Haley is at work

"Oh wow, that's great! I mean I am very happy for you getting your own partner! It must give you much less stress to work through the cases, right?"-Rachel asked

"oh yeah, yeah! Its very werid that I am here early than before because I always get home around the dinner time but I guess this is first time I gotta get used to it..changing the schedule, having my own partner doing half of work that I don't have to do that, and everything" as he walked to the coach and sat there exhausted

"That's good thing to have partner right, I mean you would have more time with your kids which is a plus so that's the important part of the reason.."

Nathan turned around to see Rachel smiling at him and he smiled and nodded agreeing to what she just said..

"So now you are home, do you want beer? I would go get it for you?"-Rachel stood up and took the blanket off from her and left it on armchair and walked across Nathan's to go to the kitchen as he silently nodded

Rachel came back in a few seconds and handed him a beer bottle and showed a huge smile on her face. Nathan was puzzled at her face expression and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Rachel said with enthusiasm, "Well since you got your own partner, how about we throw you a party? I mean the party that you celebrate your partnership at same time Haley would celebrate with her promotion? So what do you think?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows, "oh…that's great idea but you see we have to plan everything..I mean we have to sent out the invitations, make our food and set up the tables and all that, you know that Haley doesn't have time for that because she would be too exhausted to do everything and I am not too good at throwing some kind of party for us so that's useless"

Rachel shook her head and sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder as a way to tell him to relaxed, and said, "No actually you don't have to do single thing about it because I will do it..I mean I am very good at throwing the parties so you don't have to worry about it because everything is up to me to make it happen, so what do you think? Besides that'll help Haley to relax and enjoy with her friends, don't you think so?"

Nathan couldn't say no because Rachel just offered such a kind offer, not for him, but for Haley as well and he thought that Haley would probably be thrilled having all of her friends around and enjoy the party same time it will help her not having stress to deal with lives and he liked the idea of seeing her smile and chatting away with her friends

Nathan turned around to Rachel, "Are you sure, I mean really sure that you would do that? It's a lot of work, believe me..I mean look at this house..it's a huge room for so many people to come in and you have to make a lot of food and drinks enough for everybody to enjoy.."

Rachel smiled gratefully as she squeezed his shoulder once again, "Don't worry about that I know that..actually, I have a great idea..how about we throw a cocktail party? What do you think? The kids can play upstairs with their friends in their rooms and still have fun same time we can enjoy with our friends…"

Nathan nodded liking the idea of her suggestion and said, "Cocktail it is, bring it on" with a grateful smile

Rachel smiled with enthusiasm, "Perfect!! I better get myself started on this party and oh..dont tell Haley about this because I want to surprise her with my party, so is that okay?"

Nathan was hesitant to agree with her terms and Rachel could tell from his eyes stating it all and continued, "Oh no no remember this party is not only for you, but it's for Haley..dont you want that for your wife to enjoy her promotion? I mean it's a surprise for her..and I promise you that she would LOVE it big time! And in the end it would definitely be the worth of secret we are keeping it from when we see the big surprise all over her face when she gets the huge surprise of her life!" with a smirk

Nathan got convinced by her word and nodded that she got his word and told her that he had to go upstairs to check on his kids and take a nap till Haley gets home and Rachel nodded and he stood up and went upstairs..

Rachel turned around to look at Nathan heading to upstairs and turned around once again at the empty seat next to her which he recently stood up from and put her hand on the cushion and felt the warmful feeling and smiled to herself that she finally got what she wanted is his trust which means he let her do all the work in the house without Haley around so that's a plus, right??

So what do you think? Post away!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating long time!! It's already 1 am in the morning and I am updating it for you girls to read!! So enjoy!!**

The house is decorated with thousands of food all over the largest table with fancy glasses piling up like a mountain with tons of different drinks..

People chatting away in nice fancy dresses, laughing away about their business or random jokes…

Men were circling holding their glasses, laughing and telling stories as women were talking in the living room chatting, gossiping, sharing their stories to each other..

Children running around in the living room then finally went upstairs in their rooms to play with other stuff, giggling and enjoying the time of their lives…

Rachel was standing next to the table, dipping her champagne with a smirk at how everything worked out in her hands that she was positively sure that Nathan would be very proud of her hard work

Nathan was busy standing by the front door, greeting thousands of friends from their neighbors, included Lucas and Tim walking together and waits for Haley to arrive..he smirked at how he finally got Haley out of the house before the party happened..

Flashback

_Nathan walked in the bedroom with a tray of breakfast to see Haley sleeping away in the bed..he smiles at how beauty she reflects to him.._

"_Wake up, Sleepy Beauty! It's time for breakfast!!"-Nathan shook her leg as he put the tray on the night stand and sat besides her bed side.._

_Haley groaned when she woke up her gorgeous brown eyes staring into icy blue eyes with a lovely smile.. "Hi there, Good Morning!"_

_Nathan leaned down to give her a peck and took the tray and put it on her waist, "Here's breakfast for you because you must be exhausted from yesterday working for hours so you deserve to enjoy for the day today" with a smile_

_Haley was impressed with nice decoration along with rose next to the plate and looked up at him, "Nathan, you don't have to do that!! I love you so much for doing this but you don't have to do that because I deserve this?" she shook her head as a "no"_

_Nathan puts his hand on her cheek lovingly, "Hey! You cant say no to Nathan Scott because whatever I do, you have to accept it no matter because I love you so much not to let you work more because I want to help you and take care of you..that's part of my job when you get your job, I want to be responsible to help you through this job thing"_

_Haley smiled at his lovingly speech and leaned toward to kiss him passionately.. "So since it's the day of our family together, so what do you want us to do?" as she gave him a questioning eyes_

_Nathan nodded knowing what she meant about today but he didn't want to tell her about the party because it was supposed to be a huge surprise for her so he made excuse to get her out of the house for a while.._

"_Hales, please don't get mad at me when I say this.." he sighed knowing that she would probably freak out or something if he has to get her out of the house.._

_Haley was confused at his comment and nodded him to continue.._

"_My mom called me yesterday that she has something that she wants to give it to me that I don't know about..so I am hoping that maybe you can drive there and get it from her for me, so can you do that for me?"_

_Haley was surprised at his request and asked, "Okay if your mom has something to give you, then why do you want me to drive there to get it, not you??"_

_Nathan answered, "Well you see since I have worked so much with cases that I barely had time for my kids so now I have partner to deal with so that gives me more time to spent time with my kids..so I am hoping to have some alone time with them if you don't mind??"_

_Haley smiled at how he really wanted to spent time with his kids like daddy and kids moment because most of the time, Haley was around when Nathan was spending time with kids so that's no harm if they can spent together alone without her for a day.._

_Haley nodded her head that she was willingly to get from his mom for him same time the kids can spent more time with daddy_

_Nathan was surprised at how easy everything worked and smiled that it was going to work on his plans and kissed her temple as a grateful and stood up to let her get up to take a shower to get ready to meet his mom.._

End of Flashback

Lucas asked as he walked with a glass in his hand and chip on another hand, "Hey Bro! Where's Haley?"

Nathan turned around and answered, "Haley is on the way from our mom's place..you see I asked her to get something from our mom but really it was the part of the plan to get rid of her so that this party was meant to surprise her"

"Oh I see, then how long has she been gone then?"

"2 hours at least..I mean she left 2 hours ago..so I am waiting for her to get here"-Nathan answered as he looked at the watch on his waist same time waiting nervously

"What if Haley finds out that mom doesn't have anything to do to give her then she would get suspicious about why you made her out of the house all the way to see mom for nothing?"

Nathan turned around once again, "Don't worry about it..I called mom last night and explained everything to her so she understands and is willingly to help me besides it will give her more time to talk to her daughter-in-law since they haven't seen each other when Haley got her job so that's something, right?"

Lucas nodded and pats his back, "You did pretty good job making this happen..I am sure Haley will get the shock of her life when she gets here and THAT would be worth to see her face" –with a smile at how far Nathan has made this party happen for her

Nathan said, "Yea that's something I cant wait to see it happen today..God..what's taking it so long for her to get here? I mean she left 2 hours ago and now we are waiting for her to get here NOW!"

Lucas tried to calm Nathan, "Take it easy..she'll be here, trust me..maybe in few minutes, so relax and enjoy the party!"

Tim walked up to them to interrupt their conversation, "Hey guys, who's that hottie steak right there in front of us?" as he pointed his finger at that person while holding his glass

The guys turned to look at his direction and Nathan chuckled and shook his head, "Tim, that's my kids' babysitter, her name is Rachel Gattina. She has been our new babysitter since Haley got the job"

Tim turned around with wided eyes and opened mouth, "Nathan! You hired a hot woman to be your kids' helper!! What have you lost your mind?!? Oh no wait..what has Haley lost her mind?!"

Nathan was puzzled and asked, "What do you mean what we have lost our minds? Do you know her?? Is there something you know her that we don't know??"

Tim shook his head, "No no no, I mean Rachel is probably in her 20's, tall, has nice legs, very attractive and she could get men that easy so I wouldn't be surprised if she's after you or something.." he laughed at his joke but the guys didn't laugh with him..

Nathan interrupted his joke, "That's something you don't know much about me, hmm..you see Rachel might be young woman who has the rest of her life, but my life belongs to Haley so only thing I see Rachel is my kids' babysitter, nothing more, get it?"

Tim was shocked, "Wow even married guys would love to jump in the sack with her so I guess you are not one of them"

Nathan glared at him, "Tim! I don't take my marriage as a joke..When I first married her, I took it seriously from my heart so I am gonna to stick with it for rest of my life so if you really want to get to know her, don't let me stop you from talking to her, but don't be too stupid to do anything ok because she's taking care of my kids so I don't want to see you screw it up with her in front of my family"

Tim said, "What..you think I would do something with her?? I mean look at her!! She's so hot and sexy down to her little red-nail toes! Of course you are right on one thing, I am definitely gonna to talk to her and "get" he put air quote "to know her.."

Nathan shook his head and was still waiting for Haley to arrive and left to get a drink..

On the cue, Haley opened the door with Deb behind her, didn't see anything till she walks in the house and stood there frozen at everything in front of her..

Haley was shocked with wided eyes and opened mouth with her hands covering it, "Oh My God!! What is this?!"

Nathan smirked at her priceless expression and walked to her direction, "Hello Honey!" He gave her a peck and moved out of her way to let her see everything..and said, "SURPRISE!"

Haley was confused, "What's surprise? I mean it's not my birthday or anything so what is the occasion?"

Nathan chuckled as he answered, "Your promotion and my partnership, but it was more your promotion.."

Haley was shocked, "Nathan! I cant believe that you are doing this to me!! Oh my god!! I am so surprised but happy!! Oh Nathan! You don't have to do this!!"

Nathan smiled as Haley jumped into his arms to hug him tightly as much as she could for everything and kissed him passionately

"Wait wait before you get ahead with this, I didn't exactly do everything like this on my own, it was Rachel's who made this happen, actually it was her idea to suggest it and I happen to agree with her because it was for you.."

Haley was dumbfounded at what he just told her, Rachel, the babysitter made this party for her?? Just for her?? That's a little bit weird but this was too much for her to work everything for her so maybe she did it for her and her family…

Haley shook her head to tell Nathan to stop talking and said, "Wait..um..Rachel? U are saying that Rachel made this party happen because she was doing this for me??" with a confused face

Nathan explained, "Yea but it was more like 2 of us..my partnership and your promotion so yeah, she did it for us but I told her that it was more for you than me so she was cool to do that..so all the credits are for her because I did nothing except telling her your favorite snacks and drinks that's it" –with a smile

Haley nodded as she gets what he was saying and let him go and walks to Rachel's direction, "Hey, I heard about what you has done to me..for us..I was surprised to know that you would do that for us..I mean you did this too far for us but since it already happened, so I want to thank you very much for your kind" with a grateful smile

Rachel nodded and smiled lovingly, "Don't worry! I was just doing my job as I promised your husband that I would make it happen the exact way he wanted it to happen so here we are already with everything settled so you don't have to worry one bit about anything so enjoy your party!" Rachel patted her arm

Haley was still in shock..she didn't take this easily because she didn't know that Rachel, Rachel Gattina as her kids' babysitter DID this just for her and Nathan?? That's hard to understand why she was doing this but since there's everybody here and food already set up along with drinks so what's the harm that she did this for them? Besides it was supposed to be for her to enjoy her day with everybody..so she brushed it off..

Afternoon started to flow into Evening..the party is still going on..

Haley was laughing at the jokes when one of her neighbor was chatting about her relatives and Nathan was drinking away laughing with Tim and Lucas about business jokes..

The doorbell rang out in the house and everybody turned around to look at the front door expecting someone to open up..Haley stopped the conversation and walked to her front door and opened the door..

Haley turned around and was shocked at who the person was here in the flesh and screamed, "Oh My God!! You are back in the town!!"

Nathan walked behind Haley and was shocked to look at…

What do you think who's that person in front of them? Guess?? Post Away, Please!!


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I want to say I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating my story for a long time!! I am so sorry for making all of you wait! I had a very hectic month such as important meetings, and other errands that I had to take care of…so I am soo sorry for that!! Forgive me for this! I promise to update this as soon as possible to make all of you happy! Please review when u read cuz they of course motivate me to make another one as fast as possible! I promise you:D ENJOY!!**

The doorbell rang out in the house and everybody turned around to look at the front door expecting someone to open up..Haley stopped the conversation and walked to her front door and opened the door..

Haley turned around and was shocked at who the person was here in the flesh and screamed, "Oh My God!! You are back in the town!!"

Nathan walked behind Haley and was shocked to look at…

"Well, well look who's back in the town!!" she giggled with an excited voice and expected someone to let her in, "Or…do I have to stand here all day?!"

Haley chuckled and motioned her hand to tell her to come in and pulled her arm to hug her tightly as she could..

"God Brooke!! I miss you sooooo much!! U have no idea how surprised I am to see you standing in front of us!! It's great to have you back, girlie!!"-she pulled away from the hug with a bright smile showing how happy she was to see her..

"Well who would want to miss out her best friend's promotion party for the world? I cant afford to miss my girl's time of the day, can I?" –Brooke said with a wink and laughed lightly to hug her once again

Nathan smiled at them reuniting and said, "Hey Brooke, welcome back to ol' Tree Hill as much as I know that u don't want to come back but I am glad that u are here because of this.." –he cheered his glass up as a welcoming

Brooke pulled away from Haley and walked to Nathan, "Well are you gonna to hug your old pal from high school or am I not allowed to do that?" –she joked as Nathan opened his arms as she walked to hug her old pal

As they are done with their hugs and welcoming comments, Brooke turned around to take a look at the entire living room and was taken aback, "Wow, who would have thought tutor girl could pull this off with a lot of people in one place at once?! I thought that it was me the best party girl, but I guess that I am wrong, but not that I am not happy to hand you the best title of mine, tutor girl!"

Haley laughed and shook her head, "No well..it was a surprise meant for me actually, Nathan did all of this with a help of course so I have nothing to do with this after all."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her comment and turned her head toward to Nathan, "What is she talking about you asking for a help with this party?? Who helped you to plan out this amazing great party? I mean Nathan Scott needed a help throwing a party!!" with a scoff as she thought about their past from high school and continued..

"Well…uh…I thought u could handle this much better with or without anybody's help..not that I don't think u can't do this by yourself, Mr. McBadass so who did you ask for?"

Brooke and Nathan were very tightly best friends since childhood and were always looking out for each other because they were only ones in each other lives, and they always hang out and loved to joke with each other and created nicknames that fitted so well for them like her calling him McBadass because he was always a McBadass through out the high school years, putting up his walls so that nobody could ever get through to him, and he was definitely the best at throwing parties even he had to disobey his parents to do it at his summer house, and Nathan always called Brooke princess because all the guys always looked at her in awe when she walked in the hallway like she was the princess, and the guys would do anything to have her, anything even if they have to give up their cars or basketball just to have her which is why Nathan always protected her from because he didn't want to see her end up with broken heart and always considers her as his little sister that he has to look out for..

That was till Junior year, when Haley moved to high school from her parents' new job in Tree Hill, and of course that gave Nathan an eye to see the great beauty in front of him and Brooke to have another girlfriend to have girl time together since she has never done with any girls in the past..

Haley and Brooke created a great friendship right off the bat because they hit it off pretty well and hang out like they were glued to each other by hips, and Brooke always hoped that Nathan and Haley would hook up because she can tell from the mile that they were meant to be together and always pushed them together because Brooke was all for being matchmaker..

Nathan and Haley started off their friendship first to see how they could get along from friendship to relationship, and they of course hung out like three musketeers till Nathan and Haley developed their feelings for each other and didn't want to tell each other because they were scared of what other would react to this, so of course both of them came to Brooke to confess and Brooke was the only one who could help them to see that they had same feelings for each other..

When it was Haley's birthday, Brooke had an amazing idea that she threw the huge bash at her house as a way to surprise her same time it will push Nathan to confess his feelings to Haley as a birthday gift that would make her the happiest girl on her special day…

Flashback

_At Brooke's mansion, Brooke was busy getting ready for the party, and barked at the maids which food is right for the party and how to make the perfect cake for Haley as she was walking around the house like a crazy girl…_

_It was 8 o'clock as the living room was filling up with hundreds of people laughing, drinking and waiting expectedly for someone special to arrive.._

_Brooke was laughing with one of her classmate as she looked at her watchwaist impatiently as she looked up at the front door, praying in her mind that they better get here right now.._

_As God was giving her the answer she wanted as the doorbell rang out in the room, everybody turned to Brooke that they knew that Brooke would tell them what to do.._

_She walked to the front door and opened to see Nathan standing in front of her with Haley behind her in a blindfold, Brooke smiled happily that they finally made it, and used her signal for them to come in so that Haley couldn't hear what they were talking about so Nathan led her in same time Brooke indicated everybody to shout out SURPRISE when it was time for him to take her blindfold off, and everybody nodded.._

_When her blindfold was removed, everybody jumped cheerful, "SURRPRISE" as Haley stood aback in shocked and was covering her mouth with her hands and turned to 2 people next to her in tears.._

"_Oh my god! Is this for me?! Oh my goshness! Brooke!!" –she ran to hug her tightly as Brooke laughed proudly that her plans worked exactly the way she wanted it to happen_

_Haley turned around to Nathan and told him to come to join a group hug, and Nathan walked to hug them both in his bear hug as they smiled together knowing that it was the best day for all of them to celebrate her birthday.._

"_I cant even say enough to say thank you so much from bottom of my heart! You are the best person anybody would ever ask for a best friend, Tigger!" –Haley said with warm-hearted _

_Brooke shook her head, "No, it's your birthday, and you deserve this the best party of the year!! Cuz u are my girl and nobody would ever take that place! I want you to remember this for rest of our lives! I want you to celebrate your birthday with your friends because you need this as much as I do!" _

_Haley smiled, "I love you, my Brooke Penelope Davis!" she once again gave her warming hug!!_

_Brooke replied, "I love you back, Haley Ann James!"_

_The party carried on as time flied so fast but they didn't care about how late it was because they were having the time of their lives together, Haley was laughing at all the great jokes some of her classmates were sharing about their childhood mistakes as Nathan was staring at her with a slightly smile as he was holding a red cup in his hand and another in his pocket leaning to the door frame, Brooke walked besides him, drinking and noticed his eyes were on her the whole time_

"_Well McBadass, what are you gonna to do it?"-she turned at him expectedly_

_Nathan was confused and turned his stare from Haley's to Brooke, "What am I doing to do what?"_

_Brooke laughed at his dumbness, "Nathan, don't be such a dumbass! U know exactly what I am talking about!!" she nodded her head toward to Haley with eyes showing him the sign that he should go to her and tell her everything_

_Nathan finally caught on her eyes, and sighed, "I don't know..well it's her birthday, right so I don't know if me telling her how I feel would make her happiest day of her life or the worst day of her life, so either way I don't know how she will feel about that" _

_Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nathan, trust me on this! I know both of you, and you are my best friend since childhood. Have you forgotten that I have always looked out for you, right? I mean if every girl throws herself at you, I would be the first person she has to get through to before she finally gets to be with you, right?"  
_

_Nathan chuckled and nodded, "Yea I know that but it's Haley, she's your best friend so you cant do that because you adore her.."_

_Brooke nodded, "Exactly! Which is why I don't do that to her because she's my girl!"_

_Nathan was confused.."What are you talking about?"_

_Brooke continued, knowing that he couldn't get it, "Well I have known Haley since Junior year and so are you, she has been nothing but the most kind, wonderful, and a hell of great friend I could ever ask for! There is no other girls I would approve to be your girlfriend other than Haley because you are my best friend, and she's also my best friend so that's a plus in my book! Having 2 best friends dating each other is the best thing because I want them to be happy together, they deserve it!"_

_Nathan was taken aback at her comment and smiled at her, "Thanks, it means a lot to know that you have my back if things don't go well for me and Haley and u would always be there for her if things don't work out for her too"_

_Brooke smiled and patted his shoulder, "Yea, you got it right, McBadass! Go get her! Don't chicken out!! I didn't call you McBadass for nothing! U are tough and you can do it!! Besides, you never know that she might surprise you there" as she walked away giving him time to think about what she said.._

_Nathan pushed all the doubts and fears back of his mind when he bravely walked to Haley as she was standing by, laughing with girls, and tapped her shoulder to interrupt the conversation_

_Haley turned around and happily said, "Nathan! Hey! There you are! Have fun??" with a smile brightly_

_Nathan couldn't get enough of her beautiful smile as he stared at her eyes but shook himself that he had to say something before she picked on him, "Oh..yeah I have a great time especially with a special girl on her birthday.." with a lovingly smile_

_Haley was touched at his words, "Aww, thanks so much for this party!! You have no idea how that meant so much to me!! So anyways, what's up?"_

_Nathan sighed nervously, and pointed his finger to tell her that they needed to go to other room to talk privately and Haley nodded and followed his lead to other room as Brooke looked at them from behind with a smile knowing that things would work out exactly the way it was supposed to be…_

_In other room, Haley walked in the room and turned to Nathan expectedly for him to say what he wanted to say from his mind.._

"_Haley, you might want to sit down because what I am about to say will change our lives.."_

_Haley was nervous and nodded her head as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up in his baby blue eyes, Nathan walked toward to her and picked up her hands to hold on them and sighed as he was about to tell.._

"_Haley, we have been friends since a year, right.." Haley nodded as he continued.. "I am so glad that you are part of my life because I wouldn't find any better friend other than Brooke since she's my only best friend I have ever had, that's what I thought before you came in our lives, and I am grateful to GOD for bring you into our lives."_

_Haley was touched at his lovingly word and smiled with a little tears in her eyes, Nathan looked into her eyes, and said, "which brings me to say this is along the way, Haley Ann James, you have been nothing but my rock because you was always there when my dad was always jerk to me telling me what to do because he would always say that I suck at everything whatever I tried to prove him that I could do it, but you always made sure that I am really good at things that I never thought that I would be able to do that. You always listen to me when I am down or if I talk weird things but that didn't stop you from listening to everything. You always soothe me with great words that boost my self-esteem knowing that I can do it when you are right by my side like at the game, I always play the best player I am because of you right by my side cheering me up. For that, I will never forget for what you have done for me. You are really amazing! You have no idea how really incredible you are to me because if anybody has to say otherwise, then they are too blind to see that! I would have to beat them up if I have to do that.." as they laughed lightly at his last joke…_

_Nathan continued, "well the point for me to say this is I have already fallen in love with you..I am very much in love with you, Hales" as he looked up in her eyes scared of what she was about to say her next word_

_Haley was taken aback and was speechless at what he just blurted out to her, Nathan thought her being quiet meant bad that she didn't feel the same thing about him and it broke his heart knowing that he ruined it, ruined everything between them, their friendship is already gone down in the drain and he nodded understandably and dropped her hands gently, and walked toward to the door_

_Haley was feeling empty because she felt such a warming feeling when he was holding her hands and she didn't want him to let it go ever again or herself too, and she looked up at his figure leaving the room, but called out on his name, "Nathan! Wait!"_

_Nathan paused in the midway and turned around the sound of her voice calling him to stop, and looked at her face as she stood up from her bed and walked closer and closer to him, confused at what she was doing_

_Haley released her tight breath as she knew what she was about to do, she walked toward to Nathan and put her arms around his neck and pushed his head toward her as she used tip toe to balance herself to his as she kissed him on the lips_

_Nathan was shocked at her action and was beamed that they shared their first kiss, and for a few minutes he pulled away reluctantly, "Haley, what are you doing?"_

_Haley raised her eyebrow, "Well what do you think I am doing here, Nathan Scott?" with a smirk_

_Nathan was taken aback at her flirtatious, "Um..you are kissing me, but you haven't said anything about what I just said.."_

_Haley answered, "Why would I kiss you if I don't feel the same thing about you? Oh god, you might be Mr. tough guy for everybody, but you do come to be clueless sometimes like what I was trying to tell you too!" she laughed at his clueless_

_Nathan started to smile at her comment, and said, "Oh really? So u are implying that I am an idiot for not picking up on your behavior? Huh?"_

_Haley shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Well I didn't say that, you just said it yourself, mister!" with a smile_

_Nathan shook his head, "Well you was kinda of hinting that right there!" _

_Haley chuckled, "Well if that makes you feel so much better with whole confession, I am in love with you, Nathan Royal Scott so there you go, yes! I am completely deeply in love with you!" Haley professed proudly_

_Nathan smiled greatly at her confession, "God, I was hoping that you would say that!! I love you too, Haley Ann James!"_

_Haley laughed excitedly, "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, NATHAN SCOTT!" She screamed her heart out_

_Nathan laughed with her and pulled her head to his as they kissed passionately for a while till Brooke walked in the room, "Seems like my plans worked, huh?" as her heart beamed when she looked at them together and thought they were so adorable!_

_They pulled away interrupted, and turned to see Brooke standing by the door with a smile, "Oh no, don't stop on my account, Naley..I am just checking to make sure there's no pulling hair, throwing stuff at each other, and any damage here since it's my parents' room"_

_They laughed, and Nathan was holding Haley in his arm, "Hahaha, Princess, very funny! Well since you saw us so you know the answer" with a great smile plastered on his face_

_Brooke was smiling at her best friends being so much happy together, "Well I have never seen you smile like this huge since Haley walked in your life, great job, McBadass!" Brooke said proudly_

_Haley was shocked, "Wait a minute, Brooke, you knew about this? You knew that he had feelings for me, didn't you?"_

_Brooke answered her by smiling at her, and added, "Well, Nathan wasn't the only one who came to me with his feelings because you happened to bet here too, tutor girl!"_

_Nathan was shocked at how Brooke knew both of them had feelings for each other but didn't say anything about it, "You knew about hers too and didn't bother to tell me while I was telling you how worried I was about her taking this all?"_

_Brooke said, "Why ruin the surprise if I have to tell you? I mean I would rather both of you to find this by surprise instead of me telling both of you because it was so much fun when u get the surprise news, right?"_

_They agreed on what she just said, and nodded understandably by what she meant by that and walked to give her a group hug as a way to thank her for helping them discovering their feelings for each other_

_Haley said, "Let me tell you guys, today is far the best birthday party I have ever had! I have my best friend right here who was responsible for throwing the hell of great party for me, and I have just found out that I have the world best gorgeous boyfriend right next to me saying that he loves me! I couldn't ask for the best birthday present!" she said with a great smile as they nodded to agree on together and laughter and hugged once again…_

_End of flashback_

Brooke looked at Nathan expectedly for his answer, Nathan looked at her and answerd, "Rachel Gattina, our kids' babysitter, was the one who helped the whole thing"

Brooke arched her eyebrow as she suspected the name because the name just didn't go well for her because when she heard it, her guts were insisting her that something didn't sit well with her, and asked once again, "Oh Rachel? So Can you mind to show me which one is she in this living room?"

As on the cue, Rachel walked to the front of the living room with everybody standing behind her, "Hello, that's me Rachel Gattina" she handed out her hand for her to shake

Brooke looked up and down at Rachel, and put a fake smile on her face as she shook her hand, "Hi Rachel, I am Brooke Davis, Nathan and Haley's best friend from high school so I take it you threw the party for my girl! So thank you very much for doing this for her because she deserves it"

Rachel smiled at her lovingly, "Yeah, I know that besides that brought you back to the town, right?"

Brooke chuckled at her comment, "Yeah that's right, you see Haley is my girl so of course I would do anything for her so here I am! So how's your new job going since I heard that you are the babysitter with their children, so I hope they didn't give u the hard time, don't they?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "No they are not giving me any hard time because they are wonderful kids! They came from the great parents which is so obvious. So I adore them like they were my own"

Brooke didn't feel something right with her comment but brushed it off because she didn't want to cause any drama in front of Nathan and Haley because they deserve this memorable party so she had to suck it up and acts like best friend they deserve to have

"Well that's good, I am glad for you that you handle this very well so just to let you know, I happen to be their godmother"-she said proudly when she empathized _godmother _

Rachel was surprised a little bit but knew that this was coming considering that she was the closest thing in their lives so that's no wonder why she would be the first person to be asked, "Oh that's good! I am happy for you Don't worry, I take care of them very well if they need my help for anything"

Brooke smiled at her and turned to see other people that she knew from her past, "Well it was great to talk to you, but I have to go greet some people I know so we'll continue talking about this, okay?" she waved a bye to her and Rachel put her cup up in the air as she knew what Brooke meant..

When Brooke left, Rachel narrowed her eyes at her figure leaving and muttered to herself, "I cant believe that there is another person getting in my way, so don't worry Rachel, don't worry about it, you will get what you want as soon as this whole thing is over and there's nothing Brooke can do about it, just brace yourself and be cool" as she put up her fake act and walked to mingle with the crowd

As the party was almost over, everybody were chatting away, Haley was sitting next to Nathan talking to Brooke to catch up their lives together, laughing about their past and discuss about their future..

Rachel was cleaning up the things to throw away in the trash bag, and walked outside to throw them away, and when she threw them in the garbage can, she felt someone was behind her and turned around almost to scream but it turned out to be Tim

"Ahh! You scared the hell out of me!" –Rachel holds her hand on her chest

"Hahaha that's just me, Tim Smith, unless you don't know who I am but that's okay let me introduce myself, Miss. Redhead Vixen, I am Nathan's partner at the firm" as he hand out his hand for her to shake

Rachel laughed lightly and took his hand to shake, "Hi, I am Rachel Gattina, the kids' babysitter" with a smile not knowing what he was doing to follow her like that

"Oh ahh, don't be scared! I am not gonna to hurt you, I am a harmless guy. So how do you like working for the Scotts?"

Rachel nodded still freaked out at his action, "Oh um…they are great, really great. They gave me a great job which I love the most so I take care of kids everyday while they are at school, and I get paid really great so that's a good thing"

Tim nodded as he puts his hands in his pockets, "That's good, that's great that things work out for you, right? Like mine, I would never thought that I would be Nathan's partner because you see we were roommates in college, I mean when we were on away games, he was always my roommate but most of time he lived with Haley all the years though"

Rachel nodded and was surprised at his telling about his past life, had no idea why he was telling this to her, "Oh I see, that's good I mean congratulations for having a partnership, it must be really great to have a partner who can help you with everything, right?"

Tim nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you are right..you know how funny is that we are on the same page, you know??"

Rachel shook her head confused at his comment, "What are you talking about?"

Tim chuckled at her confusion, "Well you see, both of us are working for Scotts and of course help them making their lives so much easier and we get the paids from them so that makes 2 of us the perfect match, don't you agree?"

Rachel was shocked at his comment, "Oh umm..yeah we are working for the same reason, but I don't think this is what you are thinking about because it's not what I am thinking the same thing.."

Tim shook his head, "Don't push it, you know it that you like the way I think. I mean come on, it's obvious that we are alike more than we think, don't you know that? I mean we want the same thing and we get it from them, so now here we are the only singles in this house so come on, you know it that you want the same thing what I want"

Rachel put her hands on his chest, "Oh no no no, you got this wrong, yes I do want the payment for my college, that's the reason I am doing this but not because I am looking for some boyfriend that I can hook up with, you know!"

Tim laughed, "Wait look at yourself, you look sizzling hot! Don't doubt yourself for that. You look so fabulous and really good in little red silky dress! Come on you didn't wear that dress expecting that guys don't hit on you, I mean you would be too stupid to think if you wear that dress walking around like guys don't think you are hot, don't you?"

Rachel stared at him, "Well thanks for the compliments, but you see I wear this dress because I am wearing it for the party, and besides this is the only dress I could come up with, you see I am not rich like you people are who could go out shopping and buy everything at the last minute because I am not like that so sorry to give u a mixed message if you think I am doing this for guys so you are dead wrong" as she was about to leave to go back to the house, but Tim grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Like I said, don't push a guy away for trying to hook up with you, you know it that you love it so just let it flow..come on..it's harmless hook up so just go with it"

Rachel turned toward to Tim's as face to face, "Let me go, I am serious! I am NOT interested in you so you have to accept it, Tim!" as she tried to yank her arm out of his grip but Tim still hold on to her arm, "Come on, we can do it together, I mean look at us, we are so hot and can do whatever we want because we are singles so don't throw the opportunity out of the window. Come on we can do this together, heck we can keep it secret if you want because I don't mind it at all"

Rachel thought about playing right in his hands so that she could push him off faster so she turned seduction act on and put her arm around his neck to pull his forehead to her forehead and said, "Oh yeah, to think of this, maybe you are right..oh yeah we can keep it our 'secret' so why not start it like now?"

Tim smirked at how his plans worked that he would nail her right there exactly he wanted her to be, so he nodded for her to continue and she pulled his head for a passionately

Tim felt so good when he was kissing her fiercely as he put his hands all over her body and Rachel was holding her arms around his neck as Tim moved down to kiss her neck..

Rachel moaned as she closed her eyes, imagining that it was Nathan and saw Tim morphed into Nathan, and she accidentally slipped out, "Oh Nathan! Make love to me!" as she moaned when he kissed her neck..

Tim paused when he heard that his name wasn't called out but it was Nathan, and pulled away shocked at her comment, "Wait a minute, I am Tim, but you know that so why are you calling me someone else's name?"

Rachel widened her eyes realizing that her secret was out, and tried to think of a way to get herself out of the trouble, "Oh well you must have misheard me, I was calling you Timster but what are you talking about someone else's name?" –she pretended to be confused and tried to play dumbass with him

But Tim didn't take it easily as he shook his head and knew what he heard was right, "Oh no no, you didn't call me Timster because you was calling my best friend, Nathan!!.." he shouted same time it hit him to realize this, "Oh my god, don't tell me, oh no! don't tell me that Nathan cheated on his wife with you, don't tell me that you did slept with him, didn't you?!" he said with widened eyes

Rachel shook her head violently, "No! No! Nathan and I didn't do anything together, and no he was not cheating on his wife"

Tim released his breath, "Oh that's good, because I know my best friend, he would never do that to his wife, you see he adores his wife like she was his life. Without her, he was nothing. He has always told me all the stories when we were in college, how he bragged about having a hot wife to go home to, and how amazing she has done for him, and in the end they truly love each other so much, so I cant even think for one minute that he would go out of his way to ruin his marriage like that, no less with a hot girl like you, right?" –he said with a laugh

Rachel narrowed her eyes furiously at his end comment, Tim caught her face expression and finally figured out, "Oh my god, it's not Nathan isn't it, it's you! Wait a minute.." he chuckled as he rubs his forehead to reveal this secret to confirm his suspicious, "..You…you are in love with him, aren't you? Is that why you called me his name because you was thinking of doing intimate things with him knowing that he wouldn't do that to you because he loves his wife? So is that why you are using me just to have some fantasy to be with him?"

Rachel stiffed at his revelation not expecting him to figure her out like she was a transparent to him, and tried to lie her way out of this, "Oh no no no, you got it wrong! This is ridiculous! I mean I am working for them, so no I am not in love with him..no no I am not! I am serious! I am telling you the truth" –she tried to convince him but it didn't go so well for her

Tim started to walk to the house to tell Nathan and Haley the truth about what he just found out, so he said, "Oh nice try! I know what you are trying to say, but don't bother because I know what you are feeling I mean seriously, you are hot, that's no doubts about that and when I first hit on you, you pushed me off like it was worst thing ever happened to you, girls like you would kill to have a guy hitting on them because they like to get that kind of attention, but you..you are different..I mean very strangely different, I thought that u was maybe having insecure with guys in the past which is why I offered us to have some benefits that's it with no strings attached, but boy was I in for a surprise! You are in love with my best friend and everything about this really makes sense to me! U are pushing me or other guys who might have already hit on you away because you are saving this for Nathan, oh Nathan Scott the same guy who is my partner, the father of children that you are babysitting for, and the husband of Haley James Scott, that's so unbelievable!" he laughed at how shocked he was at her and continued, "Don't even think that I am gonna to keep your secret because he's my best friend and Haley is like my second best friend and she has been so good for him so don't even think that I would be on your side and let you destroy their marriage and expect me to stand by and do nothing about it. I have to tell them because they deserve that, the truth."

Rachel panicked that he would spill the beans to the Scotts and she would lose everything, her job, her plans to snatch Nathan and to make Haley's life so miserable! I cant let it happen!! I have come this so far so I cant let that stupid ass Tim Smith get in my way!! She thought mentally and looked around to find a way to stop this once and for all

She caught an eye on the shovel lying on the fence and walked to grab it as fast as she could when Tim was heading to the house, and ran behind his back and hit the shovel at his head as hard as she could to stop this from ruining her plans..

Shocking, huh?! Please please please review because they motivate me like I said! I will update as fast as I could if I get tons of reviews!! Hehehe I loooooooove all the reviews, you know that!! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, I am so sorry for not updating!! It's just I had been verrrrrrrrrry busy with everything going on in my life. Can you really blame me for that? Right! ;) Anyways, enjoy this and REVIEW:D**

The living room was quiet as everybody was gone home, except Lucas and Brooke helping them clean the house by picking up plastic cups/plates from tables, and Haley was busy cleaning up in her kitchen putting away food in the freezer, and Nathan was upstairs taking care of kids to get ready for their bed time..

"Wow what a party, uh?" Brooke asked impressed at how great the party was with thousands of people really enjoying their time

"Yeah, thanks to my wonderful with full of surprises husband and my great kids' babysitter with her help that this happened" Haley smiled proudly with a bright smile

"That I would have to agree about husband part, but with the "great" as she air-quoted it, "babysitter, not so much" she shook her head still suspicious about not-so-innocent-Rachel

"Brooke! Rachel was the one who brought up the idea!! If it was not for her, we wouldn't be here cleaning up the house, and plus you might not be here to surprise me" Haley said as she was trying to defend Rachel since she found out that Rachel was the one who gave her the best party so she felt bad about having doubts about her actions so she decided to give her benefits of doubts, and hopes that Brooke would do the same thing for her

"Haley, you know I love you, my girl, but you can be very naïve sometimes when it comes to..less clothed with tons of make up with red hair that she happened to dye way too much just to make herself look hot!" she rolled her eyes at how Rachel could think that she is all so hot that guys would drop everything to bow at her feet

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's comment and shook her head, "If she is that bad, then what are you gonna to do about it? I mean I don't see any single bad thing happened to my family since she came in our lives, and plus my kids adore her because she has been nothing but helping them so much with their homework and driving to pick them up instead of them standing to wait for bus to stop by..so obviously there is not one bad thing she has done to us yet"

"That's the reason why she's doing this because she wants to impress you and Nathan in the eye knowing she's all so perfect babysitter but really she could be the opposite of what you just said about her.." Brooke said trying to put doubts in her head in hopes for her to put up her walls when it comes to Rachel

"Okay, fine! Since we are not agreeing on same thing, how about we drop this and clean this whole place up so that we can go to bed early because I am sooooooo exhausted" Haley said as she yawned when she wiped the table with a cloth

"Speaking of clean the house, is that supposed to be Rachel's job?? I mean really if you said she is the "great" babysitter, then why isn't she here with us helping us with this considering that she was the one who brought the idea about party??" Brooke arced her eyebrow as she noticed that Rachel was missing

"Brooke, Rachel did so much for me..I mean she made a lot of calls, made lists of food, and made an arrangement for this party to happen so I cant exactly make her to clean the house because she was the one who wanted me to enjoy the party, and she also helped Nathan easily with this job..so it's just one night that she is not here to clean with us" Haley explained that she would want Rachel to have a day off to enjoy for herself because she deserved the credits for everything

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing that Haley would say that because that's the kind of person she is no matter how people would treat her badly, but that wouldn't change one bit of kindness in Haley's heart, as she came to join Haley and threw all the cups and plates in the trash bags…

In the lounge room, Lucas was lying on the coach exhausted as he was watching a huge plasma tv, a basketball game going on, as Nathan came in the room and collapsed on the coach next to his feet

Nathan released his heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes not to let sleep overtaking him, "Oh man, I am so tired now thanks to the great party, and to take care of kids in their bed is very exhausting to go through.." as he shook his head

Lucas nodded understanding what he meant, and complimented, "Well I want to say that the party was great! I mean it was brilliant idea that you threw it for your wife I am glad that your plans worked exact the way you have always wanted this"

Nathan smiled at the thought of a very shocked Haley when she walked in the living room with thousands of people cheering for her, and that was a priceless moment he would want to carve in his memory for rest of his life

"Yeah I agree with what you said..but what's worst part coming from the party is we have to clean the damn house up!" he said with sarcasm

Lucas chuckled and shook his head knowing that Nathan is always lazy when it comes to clean the house because he would much rather watch the games or plays with kids than cleaning one tiny thing in the house since he was young because Deb had to yell him all the time every time she came home from work seeing all the mess in the living room Nathan has always left when he went upstairs, and Deb had to drag Nathan out of his bedroom to force him to do his chores, "which is exactly why I am here to help you with anything, right?"

Nathan turned around puzzled at his comment, and scoffed lightly, "Oh no that's not the main reason why you are here because I need your help, you are here for another reason, you know that and I know that so don't deny that!"

Lucas was confused, "What are you talking about? What's other reason could I be here other than helping my brother and his family??"

Nathan chucked knowing that Lucas would deny that not wanting anybody to know how he was feeling, "2 words for you…Brooke Davis" as he raised his eyebrow expecting him to deny that

Lucas widened his eyes, and shook his head violently, "What?! No! I mean why would I be here for Brooke Davis? I hardly know her..wait..I know only one fact is that she is your best friend and your wife's too but that has nothing to do with me"

Nathan shook his head, "Hey don't cover yourself up with this bull because for one I am your brother since we were born so obviously I know you very damn well no matter how you try to deny yourself, and two why would you want to spent the whole night cleaning with me because you could be out at the bar drinking some fine beer hanging out with some guys and watching basketball game on tv?"

Lucas couldn't answer his question because he was about to open his mouth but once again shut it knowing that Nathan got him really badly

Nathan took it that he was right because Lucas couldn't say anything back against his word, and silence was taking a while that none of them hasn't said a word, so he decided to be first to jump to make it easier for him, "hey, don't worry about it, bro..it's okay that you are attracted to Brooke because I am glad that you are..I mean since I got married and got a family, and you are not married or have a girlfriend since high school..it's like you want to be 40 years old guy looking for a wife at last minute to have some family moment before anything ever happens to him" he chuckled and continued, "so what I am trying to say is that it's about the time you get your own girlfriend to enjoy your life with because trust me having a girl in your life would be worth of all your time You need to let this being single guy who is having a blast life because of no commitment in the way go, and do it!"

Lucas smiled and nodded that he meant what he said about him having a girlfriend because it has to be his time otherwise he would be too old before time hits him to realize that having a girlfriend at age of 40 would probably be the biggest mistake of his life

"Yeah I get what you mean I would willingly to try but the question is is Brooke attracted to me because I surely don't know if she is because look at her! She's beyond gorgeous with a killer body which I am almost sure that all the guys must have jumped to beg her to take them for anything and I for the one don't want to be one of those guys getting heartbroken because Brooke couldn't look at me the way I look at her so what if things don't work out between us because she doesn't have same feelings for me, then why am I bothering to do that??"

Nathan answered knowing exactly what Lucas was looking for, "Take a chance! Would you rather to sit back with thousand of unanswered questions in your mind and let them get to you, and what if one day Brooke finally gets a guy at bar and that would be too late for you because you would do nothing about it but with questions in your mind, "What if I made a pass earlier would she be with me instead of this guy? What if I follow my heart instead of my mind would she be my girlfriend??" and all that because this is what you always do with "What Ifs" and guess what? That's not going to help you get Brooke to notice you..so forget all the questions in your mind and put them back to your mind, and make a damn move on her because if you do, you will have your answer..and if Brooke rejects you then you know what you gotta to do, right? And if she hasn't which I think will happen, then you still know what you still know what to do about it"

Lucas looked at him confused, "Wait a minute, what you just said…you think that Brooke would accept me if I ask her out..what make you think that she would?"

Nathan chucked at how clueless Lucas is the whole time at the party because he, the one, has been noticing how Brooke was looking at Lucas' way most of the time when she was chatting away with Haley, and shook his head at how blinded Lucas really was, "Dude, Brooke is attracted to you too! She was staring at you the whole time at the party but obviously to your "talk" with Tim, you barely notice that she was looking at you.." he laughed at how Lucas hasn't catch on sign at all but Nathan did

Lucas was taken aback, "She…she's attracted to me? Oh no what if she's looking at me because she must have heard from Haley that I am your brother, and she must be curious to know what your brother looks like..you know that girls are like that checking out guys to see who they are and all that"

Nathan shook his head disagreeing with his comment, "No that's not true why she was looking at you because she wanted to know what you look like being my brother, I mean she was looking at you most of the time..she wouldn't stare at you long enough to know if she didn't find you attractive so I think this proves you that she must have found you very attractive as much as you do find her as well"

Lucas finally started to smile with confidently, "Really?! She was looking at me! Oh damn I should have noticed that! Oh god why didn't you tell me that!" as he hit his arm shaking his head

"Because I didn't know if you would find her attractive..how do I supposed to know if you are?? So now since you admit it that you really are so I thought it would be right time for me to tell you this"

"Oh okay, lucky for you since you are my only brother I ever got, so you could get pass with this.."

"That's good so anyways what are you gonna to do about it with what you know about Brooke?" as he was looking at him full with curiosity

Lucas looked up in his eyes, and answered, "That's the question I am asking myself about..I think I should talk to her and hope that she enjoys our talk so that I can ask her out" with nervously at how Brooke would act to this

Nathan patted his shoulder to reassure him, "Don't worry, she'll say yes, no doubts about it. she would say that, trust me"

Lucas smiled grateful at his encouragement with positive comments, then all of sudden his smile started to upside down with confused eyes at Nathan

Nathan caught on his face expression, "What? What's wrong?"

"Where is Tim? I talked to him at the party and I was too wrapped up with Brooke in my mind not to notice where he was at so do you know where he is at right now?"

Nathan realized that he didn't know where Tim was, and shook his head that he had no idea where he was, and started to worry about his whereabouts since Lucas bought it up that he hasn't seen Tim since the party ended..

"That's odd because Tim would never leave the house without saying bye, you know that right? Something must not be right with this" as he sensed some uneasy feeling starting to grow on him as he was thinking about Tim

Nathan felt the same way, but brushed it off knowing that Tim must be somewhere else hooking up with some girl he met at the party, "I don't think anything would happen to him..I mean Tim must be at somewhere getting anywhere with some random girl which I am sure he met at this party..so he must have enjoyed too much of his time with her not to bother to tell us about it, and he must have rushed out of the house with her knowing that talking to us would waste his "Tim-Time" with this woman whoever she is"

Lucas nodded agreeing that must be what Tim must be doing because this is Tim's name written all over it and chuckled at the thought of him rushing to get someplace to have some alone time with her..poor woman has no idea what Tim must have thrown at her..

Nathan stood up from the coach realizing how late it was, "Well I better get going to help Haley because it's late and I don't want her to clean up all by herself so I better go help her speed things up so that I might have some alone time with her when we get to bed"

Lucas nodded agreeing with his comment, "Yeah that's what I am gonna to do right now, and that would give me alone time with Brooke to get to know her in hopes for her to go out with me"

Nathan smiled and walked out the door as Lucas was walking on his trail to the kitchen to help women so they could have their alone time with them…

**What do you think??! REVIEW pls:D **


End file.
